The Wizengamot
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry Potter finds out more about the Wizengamot, and decides to get involved. Warning: slash. This starts with Harry/Ginny together, ends up with Harry/Severus together. Main Characters, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Kingsley, Minerva, Aberforth, all the Weasley's
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except the idea for the story. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I just like to play with the characters.

Chapter one

Harry Potter spoke to his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, after they had finished speaking with Albus Dumbledore's portrait. He explained that he wouldn't be heading to the Burrow straight away, he just needed some time alone, because he just wanted to make sure that sharing his soul with Voldemort never made him dangerous.

Harry he got a room at the hogshead. Even though he knew he could have stayed somewhere nicer, he just felt better staying at Aberforth Dumbledore's pub. He saw Aberforth that night and he did help Harry, Hermione and Ron, not to mention all the help he gave Neville and everyone else that had been hiding in the room of requirement.

Because of the amount of people that died, they never held the funerals until a month later as they were still finding bodies either under some rubble inside Hogwarts or out in the grounds. When they started, they were holding a few funerals every day.

Harry stood in the cemetery at Godric's Hollow staring down at his parents graves while he waited for Remus and Tonks' funerals to start. After hearing everything in Snape's memory, Harry just felt lost and wasn't sure how to handle anything. Right after the battle, he felt fine, but within a couple of days, he kept getting sick, couldn't seem to concentrate on anything, or even sleep properly. So he started drinking, something that surprised everyone that knew Harry. But only Hermione and Ron knew the reason and even though they understood, they were still surprised when they saw how much Harry would drink.

Harry vanished the old flowers that Hermione had placed at his parents graves at Christmas time, then conjured a wreath of lilies and placed them against the headstone. He was still staring down at their names when Hermione slipped her hand into his and Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

'Everyone's arrived Harry,' Hermione said quietly.

'Okay, I never noticed,' Harry, Hermione and Ron stepped over and stood next to Andromeda tonks who was holding a small baby boy in her arms. After the ministry official finished speaking, Harry stepped in front of everyone but kept staring at the two coffins in front of him then looked up at everyone that had turned up for Remus and Tonks. One face he didn't expect to see was Snape. He knew he'd survived and had been recuperating, but he was here in Godric's Hollow.

'Remus was friends with my parents, and we were beginning to get close. Remus was starting to tell me things I wanted to know, things about my parents and my godfather. I never wanted him to turn up that night, but he did for me and for my father. Tonks or Nymphadora was a wonderful woman and a great friend as well. I only met her a few years ago, but she used to make me laugh, she used to make all of us laugh. She was an auror, so she turned up because she felt it was her duty, but she should have stayed home with her new born baby boy, Teddy. They spoke to me about this coming fight and told me they were going to be right beside me when it started. They knew just like a lot of people knew that this fight was coming. So they made the ultimate sacrifice and they should never be forgotten for what they did. I know their son Teddy will always be loved and looked after by his grandmother, I will do what I can for him as well. Remus told me they named me Teddy's godfather. So even though that small boy has no mother, no father, or grandfather, he does have a loving grandmother and godfather and we will always be there for him. When Remus and Tonks told me they were married, I couldn't be happier for them. They were very much in love and wanted a safe life for their son, which they helped bring about,' Harry knelt down and put his hands on both coffins, 'I will miss you both very much, but know I will be here for you son,' Harry kissed each coffin, then stood back with Hermione and Ron and watched as the ministry official finished the service.

After the service was over Harry spoke with Andromeda for a minute. He stared at his godson, kissing his forehead, then slowly walked back to his parents graves, 'Remus is with you Sirius and with you dad. I like to think you might have been watching and if you were, you would have seen that it's over, so you can finally rest in peace,' Harry knelt down at his parents graves, then kissed his mother's name then his fathers, 'I love you.'

A lot of people that had been at the funeral all stood and watched as Harry Potter, their hero of the war speak to the parents he never knew. They realised that apart from his parents, he also lost his godfather and another man that had been close friends with his parents. Now he had no one left and wondered how Harry would handle that. They stood there staring at the golden trio until the three of them walked away.

Severus Snape's eyes followed Harry Potter before they turned back to look down at Lily Potter's name.

Hermione and Ron stayed with Harry and even though he never said where he was going, they just knew. The three of them stood outside the Potter home, staring up at the wrecked house.

'Since it's over, I'm going to have this pulled down, but I'm going to have another place built for me to live in. I want to live here, live where they lived.'

'I think we all understand how you would want to do that Harry, but are you sure you don't want to stay at the Burrow until then?'

'No Ron, I just want some time alone. If you think of it, I've never had any time alone. I was at the Dursley's, Hogwarts, the Burrow, or Grimmauld place. So now I don't need to stay in hiding, I just want to get used to being by myself.'

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand, 'Are you still drinking Harry?'

'Yes, but don't start Hermione, it's helping right now and you know why. Let me just get through this and I'll stop, but I can't right now.'

'Alright, so are you heading back to the Hogshead?'

'Soon, I just want to hang around here for a while. We never got a lot of time when we came here. You can go if you want, or stay, whatever you both want,' Harry touched the gate, he noticed Ron reading them messages before he pushed the gate open. Hermione and Ron watched Harry, thinking he would go to the door, but he went round the side of the house, through the overgrown trees and shrubs until they came to the back garden, 'Looks like it would have been nice. After I get my place built, I might get stuck into all this, plant a lot of lilies in memory of my mother.'

'If it was cleaned up, I think it would be nice out here.' Hermione said as she looked around.

'It's got a nice size yard, plenty of room, there's also a shed down there, well what you can see of it,' Ron said.

'Yeah, I'll clean that up as well,' Harry turned and faced the back of the house and saw two large glass doors, so Harry stepped over to them and stared inside his parent's house, 'Look, there's still dishes on the table and a high chair, probably mine.'

'Harry, it's too soon for you to be doing this. Give yourself some time.'

'I'm going to, I just wanted to have a look now I can,' Harry stepped closer and peered into the house, his parent's home and saw what would have been a nice looking dining room, kitchen. He could see dishes on the sink, some toys on the floor and a small broom leaning up against the wall. Harry reached into his pouch and pulled out the picture he'd found in Sirius' room.

'That's my broom, the one Sirius got me,' Harry knelt down and put his hands over his head as he kept staring inside his parent's house, 'God, I can't believe this, he took everyone away from me and it started here.'

'Harry, come on, Hermione's right, it's too soon, so let's get out of here.'

Harry shook his head as he stood up, 'Yeah, it is,' he stuck the picture back in his pouch, 'But I'm going to come back and go in there. I want to have some of their things to keep with me, all I have is the cloak, but nothing that belongs to my mother.'

'That's a good idea, but not yet. Please Harry, give yourself some time.'

Harry nodded, then let his friends lead him away from his parent's house, then they stepped in front of the monument with the statue of Harry and his parents. But they got a surprise, there was now a statue of Harry looking like he does right now.

'Blimey, I wonder when they did that?'

'Probably right after, but looking at this, you can really see how much you look like your father.'

'Yeah, I know Ron, I noticed that myself. Anyway, I need a drink, so I'm heading back to the Hogshead, I'll see you both later,' Harry looked once more up at the statue, then walked away, leaving Ron and Hermione staring after him and wondered if he was going to be alright. They held hands and walked slowly away from the Potter statue and headed to the Burrow. Hermione wanted to be there for Ron because she knew he would need her since tomorrow was going to be Fred's funeral, so all the Weasley's were going to need as much help and support as they could and she was determined to give them that, even if she wanted to help Harry as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

When Harry got back to the Hogs Head, he changed out of his good clothes, back into his normal jeans and t-shirt then sat in the back of the dark pub with a bottle and a glass. Sometimes when he sat there, Aberforth would sit with Harry and they'd talk. Sometimes strangers would sit near Harry and talk to him. Harry tried to be friendly, but he just couldn't seem to be interested.

After having some dinner at the three broomsticks, Harry grabbed another bottle from Aberforth and headed up to his room. He sat on the small lounge chair, staring at the class of Firewhiskey, when someone knocked on the door. Harry figured it was Aberforth, so he never got up.

'Come in, it's open,' Harry looked up and saw a young woman open the door, 'Oh, I thought you were Aberforth.'

'No, my names Kathy.'

'Um, well did you want something Kathy?'

'Yes,' she smiled then closed the door, 'I know you're not really in the mood to talk, which to me is surprising. I thought now he was dead you'd be happy and you're not. So I thought I could cheer you up a bit.'

'Look, no offence, but I really just want to be alone.'

'I know and you shouldn't,' she stepped closer to Harry, then sat astride him, 'You should have some fun now you can.'

'Um, I don't even know you, so what are you doing?'

'I know and I don't know you either, but it doesn't mean we can't have some fun. You saved all our lives Harry and I would like to be the one to give you a good time, a way of saying thank you.'

'Look, I don't want to be thanked, I just want to be left alone. So if that's why you're doing this, then just go.'

'That's not the only reason, I've always thought you were cute. So how about it Harry, want to get naked with me now you've got a chance to be normal?' she ran her hands over Harry's chest.

Harry stared up at the woman and thought about what she said, normal. Yeah Harry wanted to be normal; he always wanted to be normal. Maybe this is the start of that. Harry placed his glass on the floor before he faced the woman, then nodded. They both stripped off their clothes quickly, then got into bed. Before either of them knew it, their hands were all over each other. Kathy's hands wrapped around Harry's erection, Harry's hands over Kathy's wetness. After a lot of touching, caressing, Harry was inside this woman he didn't know, but right then, Harry didn't care. She was willing and Harry wanted something to make him feel better about himself. When they were both finished, Kathy looked over at Harry.

'I think it was worth it Harry, but I need to go, you never know, maybe you might want to go again,' Kathy kissed him then dressed before leaving.

'Blimey,' Harry stared at the door then got up and showered before getting back into bed, but kept thinking about what had happened in this room. One thing Harry knew, he did feel better even if he couldn't work out why.

The following morning, Harry dressed again in his good clothes, then met Aberforth at the door of his pub. They both nodded then stepped outside and apparated to Ottery St Catchpole. They stood together as more and more people arrived, some Harry knew, friends from Hogwarts, also the staff of Hogwarts. Old friends like Oliver wood, his old captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, who nodded to Harry. The one person that was there that surprised Harry the most was Filch, which made Harry give a small smile but kept his head lowered so no one could see him.

When the Weasley family and Hermione arrived, Hermione took Harry's hand and he stood next to her and Ron with the rest of the family while the service was held. As soon as it was over, everyone made their way up to the Burrow. Ron went in the house with his family, Hermione pulled Harry aside.

'You seem a little better than you were yesterday, so tell me what happened?'

'Nothing, why would you think something happened?'

'Harry, I've known you for seven years, I can tell something happened.'

Harry sighed, 'You always could read me Hermione,' Harry took Hermione's arm and moved them further away from everyone, 'Alright, this woman, Kathy, she came to my room last night, said she wanted to have some fun and thought I was cute.' Harry shrugged.

'Are you saying you slept with her, a strange woman?'

'Well yeah, she sat astride me and I just couldn't help it, but it was fun, I give her that.'

'Harry, what about Ginny?'

'Oh merlin, Hermione you know I want some time alone, why do you think I keep avoiding her. I'm not ready for anything serious yet and I know Ginny, she would want full on serious, you know she would.'

'I do know she does, she's told me. But sleeping with someone you don't know, that doesn't sound like you Harry.'

'Well, think about it. We were always at Hogwarts, by the time I became an adult, I was always under guard somewhere or we were hiding, I could never be myself, not really. Finally it's all over, I don't need to be guarded or stuck at Hogwarts, so I'm just going to do whatever I want for the first time in my life. I've had all my decisions made for me Hermione, no more, I take control of my life and if I stuff it up, then that's my fault.'

'Alright, I understand you can finally decide things for yourself and you should. Just be careful. You can't avoid Ginny forever, sooner or later you have to tell her something.'

'I will when I know what to tell her. The only thing I do know is I don't want to get serious. You know what she'd do if I say that to her, I'd end up hexed. Look, now's not the time to talk about this, go find Ron, he'll need you. I want to talk to Aberforth anyway.'

'Alright, but I still think you shouldn't sleep with strange woman,' Hermione shook her head then went into the house. As Harry passed the house, he overheard voices, raised and angry voices.

'You've done it now Arthur, I'm writing you out of the will but also taking this place back. I let you live here out of the goodness of my heart and you treat me like this.'

'Muriel, you told us to get Harry out of here, he's is part of this family, we don't treat family like that and we will never treat Harry like that. But you can't kick us out of our home.'

'Watch me,' Muriel sneered and stomped towards the door. She spotted Harry, sneered at him then left.

Harry never knew the Mr and Mrs Weasley never owned the Burrow. It made Harry wonder if there was anything he could do. Harry decided to talk to Aberforth first about a few things, then work on the Burrow.

'Hi Abe.'

'Harry, everything alright?'

'Yeah, it's just that I now have control over my own life, and I have no idea where to start. I think that's why I've been drinking so much; all this adult responsibility is actually scary, scarier than facing Voldemort. So I was hoping for some advice. Do you think we could sit down and talk?'

'Sure, why don't we head back to the pub now, have some lunch and talk things over?'

'Thanks,' Harry and Aberforth apparated to Hogsmeade and went straight into the small flat at the back. Aberforth made them both some lunch.

'So, what's scaring you Harry?'

'Well, I have a lot of money for one. Between my parents and Sirius, they left me a fortune. I'm an adult now and I don't know anything about wills or how any of it works. I don't really know a lot about the wizarding world, I never got a chance to really learn about anything. After what happened with Fudge and Scrimgeour, I don't trust the ministry even if Kingsley is minister. There's so many things I don't agree with and I know those things won't change. So even though I thought I'd be an auror, I don't want to work for the ministry and it's not like I really need the money. I just need to find something I want to do. So I was hoping if you could sort of teach me about this world. It's like when I heard that house elves were basically slaves. I don't like it that's why I leave Kreacher at Hogwarts. But I know it's what they like and they don't want to be free, well some do, but most don't. So for all I know there's probably heaps of laws and regulations that I might be against but I don't know about them.'

'I'm not overly knowledgeable with law, I know the basics and how this world is run, in favour of purebloods, that's always been the way and something I don't agree with. Here's an example, only purebloods can be head of department or minister for magic, the head of the Wizengamot is also a pureblood, there divided over that, but they never had enough votes to change that rule. So even though only purebloods can hold seats, well I should say the pureblood family can hold seats on the Wizengamot, there are a lot that think that needs changing because there are a lot of family that hold seats that now have halfblood children. Now even though my brother was head mugwump and we are only halfbloods, it was more an honorary position, not a voted and full privileged position.'

'Blimey, that means we could always have people like the Malfoy's and Lestrange's running our world. That's not right Abe, were all magical, it shouldn't matter about blood status.'

'I agree, but Albus was never able to vote as he never held a chair. Pureblood families hold the chairs which give them the right to vote. Like Arthur Weasley, the Weasley family have always held a chair on the Wizengamot. Arthur is head of the family, so he needs to vote on big decision or give his vote to a proxy to vote for him. You know Harry, the Potters are an old pure blood family, I'm sure they have a seat on the Wizengamot, then again, the Blacks were also an old pureblood family. You inherited everything from Sirius, so if they have a seat that means you would hold two voting seats. You should talk to my brother about that, find out if you do, because if someone like you could hold a high ranking voting seat, you just might be able to change some bad laws into good ones.'

Harry sat there stunned at what Aberforth told him and he decided to just see about that, find out if he does hold any seats on the Wizengamot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

'I'll work out when I can talk to your brother's portrait, because he would know if any of that is possible.'

'Good, now as for a will, even if you didn't have money, you need a will. Imagine if you die, I know it's not a nice thing to think about, but you more than anyone should know how easily any of us can die. You're things, if you weren't rich, like you're cloak and wand, they would automatically go to your closest living relative and I think you know who I'm talking about. You don't want that lot getting your things Harry, so you need to go into the legal department at the ministry and get a will sorted. Gringotts can give you a list of everything you own, from your parents and Sirius' vaults.'

'Merlin, thanks Abe. Imagine them getting my dad's cloak, they would probably burn it. Okay, now I overheard Muriel, Molly Weasley's aunt. She's a bitch, there's no other word for her.'

'I know Muriel Harry, you don't have to explain. So what was she threatening Arthur with this time?'

'She wanted them to have nothing to do with me, they refused, so she said she would kick them out of the house. It sounds like she owns the Burrow.'

'Yes she does and she's used that before to get her own way. Why do you think Arthur and Molly put up with her?'

'Well, maybe I could do something, buy the Burrow and give it to the Weasley's. That's if she would sell it, but the way she feels about me, she wouldn't sell it to me.'

'Okay, if you want my advice on this, I'll give it.'

'Yes, I do, I've come to trust you Abe.'

'Okay, you can have an agent buy it on your behalf, your name wouldn't come into it. The agent would just say a client that didn't want to be named. Lots of people will do that, especially when they are well known. Second advice, if she sells and you buy it, then I think you should add a clause in the deed before signing it over to them, stating that if they went against you or sold a story about you to the Daily Prophet, then the Burrow would revert back to you. Now I know Arthur and Molly are good people, but being a pureblood they have certain laws that work in their favour, over muggleborns, and halfbloods. I'm not saying they would do anything, but say you were able to get a seat on the Wizengamot and you voted for something that Arthur actually liked but wasn't fair on all magical people. You could use that clause to convince him to do what was right for all magical people not just purebloods. I have no idea if Arthur is like that, I don't know the many that well but he doesn't seem to be. I've lived a long time and even people I thought I knew can shock and surprise you. Now this clause is just a protection you could say, for you. You never have to mention it ever if you don't want to, it just gives you that small bit of insurance that everyone is treated fairly and they never lie about you or like I said, sell a story about your life.'

'Well I know I've been shocked by some people Abe, even if I don't think the Weasley's are like that, but it does make sense. I can't just go into these things blinded by my friendship and feelings for them, I have to think of what's right and my own wellbeing.'

'Yes, you do, you're an adult with adult responsibilities now and a lot of these things needs serious consideration. Just so you know about one pureblood law that I don't know if Arthur is for or against and to me it's wrong. The head of the family is the man, that's by law, now it's up to the man to tell his wife how many kids they want. If she doesn't agree, she can be left with nothing. The other is say you a halfblood marries a pureblood, you have all this money, she has nothing, if that marriage falls apart, the pureblood family or wife ends up with everything and you would get nothing, be left with not even a knut. This law was made so long ago and it was so all us halfbloods and muggleborns would realise we should feel privileged to be a part of a pureblood family.'

'You're kidding, so if I marry Ginny, you know we were dating and we might again. If our marriage doesn't work even if it's her fault, she would get everything my parents left me, including their house?'

'Yes she would. One more of these old and unfair laws is that if children come into it and the marriage falls, the pureblood will automatically get full and soul custody of those children.'

'Oh blimey Abe, that is so wrong. If Ginny was the better parent, yeah, she should have custody, if I was then it should be me. These things should not be decided on our blood status but who is the better parent. Now you've made me hope I do hold these seats on the Wizengamot even if I want nothing to do with the ministry. Do you know if these laws are worse for a muggleborn if she marries a pureblood?'

'A lot worse Harry, their left destitute if she or he has the nerve to leave a pureblood. You being a halfblood would still have some rights and could still hold a high ranking job. A muggleborn wouldn't and can't even now hold any type of high security or ranking position in the wizarding world. Like my brother, he was able to become headmaster but a muggleborn wouldn't be able to. Minerva is a pureblood but she hates these laws as well. There is a lot out there Harry, I don't know them all, but if you find out you do hold a seat or two seats on the Wizengamot, you would have your own copies of those laws. Now I do know that there are a lot of purebloods on the Wizengamot that don't agree with a lot of these laws, but they never had enough votes or high position votes.'

'What do you mean a high position vote?'

'Alright, you have levels of seats. Someone like Arthur would hold a middle ranking seat which gives him a fair amount of leverage. Say the Blacks or Potters hold a high ranking vote which means if there was a vote on something and it's 23 for pureblood rules and 21 for changing those rules, you're vote could be classed as two votes because of how old these families are. Like the Weasley's, it's an old pureblood but not as old as the Blacks. What I means is, Arthur and Molly both came from pureblood families but the name Weasley isn't as old as Black, it's to do with something that happened about a thousand years ago, names got changed. So Weasley wasn't around back then, but all of a sudden around seven hundred years ago, Weasley's were pureblood, but the Blacks are a lot older, I'm not sure about the Potters. See, even that law on two votes favour old pureblood families like the Malfoy's, but since they were found to be death eaters, they automatically would lose their seat, well it depends on the outcome of their trials. Lucius will go to Azkaban we know that, Narcissa should but not as long as her husband. From what you've said and a few others have said, Draco was forced, so he might not go to Azkaban and could hold the seat for their family. But because of their involvement, it would drop to the lowest level seat.'

'Well if I had two votes for the Blacks and one for the Potters, then it should be changed to just one vote each, that's fair. Blimey Abe, all this is so wrong and needs changing before we end up with worse people than the Lestrange's and Malfoy's running our world. One thing though, if I did hold two seats, would I have to vote for those two seats or could I let someone else vote on my behalf on the second seat?'

'Yes, a proxy is given to a person of your choosing and I can see where you're going with this. If you held two seats, you'd let Hermione have the other one, wouldn't you?'

'Well yeah, she's smart and a muggleborn which these laws discriminate against. She doesn't make rash decisions and always considers both sides of everything, she really learns what she can before making that decision.'

'From what I've heard about her, yes, she is logical and smart. One thing though Harry, if she was given your second vote and she disagrees with you, it can be changed so you can take her vote. I know she's a friend, but friendship shouldn't come into important decisions when these laws affect the whole wizarding world, not just muggleborns.'

'No, I get that Abe, Hermione and I have disagreed on a lot of things. Not as much in the last year and we've both grown up so we are looking at things differently now. Well I know one thing Abe, even if I want to marry Ginny or someone else that happens to be a pureblood; I won't until these laws are changed. I wouldn't risk my family's belongings or losing my kids. Hermione's the same, I know she would be when it came to her children. So I should speak with your brother, at least I can work out all that before I work on what I want to do with my life. I think this has given me a reason to stop feeling sorry for myself and also stop drinking so much.'

'Good for you Harry, go get a life, one you want and not one everyone wants for you,' Aberforth gave Harry a smile because he knew like Harry knew, that Harry never had any choices in what he had to do before, now he did and Harry wasn't going to waste it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Aberforth opened the tunnel for Harry and he made his way into Hogwarts. He walked up to the headmistress office and luckily found his old professor at her desk.

'Harry, how did you get in here?' she smiled.

'Aberforth let me through because I really needed to talk to Dumbledore. He didn't think you'd mind and it's only open to me.'

'I don't mind Harry, well; all you have to do is wake him up.'

Harry stepped over to the portrait, 'Professor, I need some advice.'

Albus Dumbledore slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Harry, 'Anytime my boy, so tell me what you need to know?'

'Well, I've finally realised that now I'm an adult and responsible for myself, more than before, so there are a lot of things I need to know and need to do. Like a will, you know my parents left me really well off, so did Sirius. But when I was talking to your brother, the discussion ended up on some of our laws, laws that are wrong. He told me a bit about how the Wizengamot works and the seats, that sort of thing.'

'Yes, Aberforth knew I held an honorary seat so I could not vote on some of these bad laws. Are you interested in holding a seat on the Wizengamot?'

'Well yeah, if I could Professor?'

'Yes you can, because you're only relatives were muggles, and at the time Sirius was considered a criminal, everything went into trust for you but control was given to me, but I still could not vote for you. I held your seats, one for the Blacks and of course the Potter seat, one, a very high ranking seat I must add, the Black seat.'

'Aberforth explained about that as well. But some of these laws, like if I married a pureblood, we divorced, she'd automatically get the kids and all of my parent's things. That's not right Professor, and needs changing. Nothing should be based on blood status, it's who the better parent is or who caused the married to break up that these laws should be in favour for or against.'

'You're right and I did try to convince some families to change them. Now even though I was well known and respected, I still didn't hold any real power there. You are different and do hold power in the Wizengamot, not to mention, you are the saviour of the wizarding world. Now I wish to explain something as well because I do know you Harry and if you did this, I can see you also doing something else. You will have two seats; you can proxy someone to take your other seat if you wish. But the law is, you being a Potter would need to hold the Potter seat so if you were to proxy out one it would be the Black seat. Now the Potter's are known as a pureblood family, but if you look at the length the name Potter has been around, it's only between seven and eight hundred years, not really long at all. So that is why they would have a medium level voting seat. Where the Blacks have been around since our records began, well over two thousand years, so that seat is a high level seat and will usually get more of the families voting with you because of this. So you see, if you wanted to let someone proxy for the Black seat, they would have a higher voting right than you do.'

'Oh okay, well Abe said I could proxy one out, but nothing about it being the Black seat or what that would entail. I was considering giving it to Hermione, being a muggleborn, she has no rights what so ever and she's a lot smarter than some that hold these other seats.'

'Yes, that is why I mentioned it because I had a feeling you would consider Hermione. But you can take her on as your advisor; you can have three official advisor if you wish.'

'Another thing I didn't know, so at least Hermione could help me out. But I think someone older and wiser should be considered as well. It would have to be someone I trust completely and are against a lot of these unfair laws. I know I could use your brother, we've gotten to know each other really well and I've come to trust him.'

'Yes, so if you want my advice on this as well, I do have a suggestion, which you do not have to take Harry.'

'I usually listen to you Dumbledore, so what's your suggestion?'

'I believe you should use Hermione as one, yes my brother as another and your third someone that already holds a seat, but a middle class seat who wishes to change some of these laws as well.'

'Okay, sounds good so far, so who are you talking about?'

'I'm talking about Minerva, Harry.'

Harry smiled then turned, 'You'd be perfect Professor. Would you consider advising me on all this stuff?'

'I would be honoured Harry, I'm usually involved with the vote for these laws.'

'Great, thanks Professor, so that's three people I trust completely, that are wise, smart and knows what their talking about. I was really shocked when Abe explained about these laws.'

'Yes, they are wrong Harry, like a lot of laws in our world. They seem to favour the purebloods and they should be equal for all magical people, not one over the other.'

'Yeah, they should. For all we know some of these people making our laws supported Voldemort, but in secret, we can't have that. So how do I go about letting them know I'm now able to vote on these laws?'

'I think it's time Minerva sat you down and explained how the Wizengamot works from someone that holds a seat. Minerva also has the official paperwork that shows you are the rightful holder of those two seats. If you need any more advice from me my boy, don't hesitate to wake me.'

'Thanks Professor,' Harry gave him a smile then watched as he closed his eyes, 'He might not be alive, but he's still helping me.'

'Yes he is. Now you do realise this is a very responsible position you will hold. It calls for you to be calm, no losing your temper or shouting out at other members that might try to stop bad laws being changed. It's time to act like an adult and accept that you are partially in charge of changing our laws.'

'Yeah, I get that Professor. But after that time I had to face the Wizengamot for simple underage magic and magic that saved not only my life but my cousins, things need to be fair on everyone and not bias just because you might not like someone.'

'Yes, Cornelius held a high ranking seat; that is how he was able to change those laws to suit him. But then he had Umbridge and others we know were associated with Voldemort. So how about we work out to sit down tomorrow after lunch. I can show you all the documents, how you go about calling a meeting to announce that you are a member of the Wizengamot and hold two seats.'

'That would be great Professor, thanks. I'll send Hermione a message to let her know about being an advisor and hope she wants to do it. I think she will once she realises what some of these laws are. When Aberforth told me about how only purebloods can be head of departments or that only halfbloods or purebloods can be head of this school, I instantly thought of Hermione. I could see her holding a head of department position, but right now she's not allowed, or even when she's a lot older, becoming head of Hogwarts, again, she's not allowed and it's wrong. It should be who would serve the school the best, like you. You have everyone's best interest at heart, not just purebloods.'

'Yes, I do. You are right about Hermione though. She could go on to be head of any department, even as far as Minister, but being a muggleborn, that is not allowed. Those are some of the changes I've been hoping to change for a long time.'

'Well let's hope we can now, I better go, I need to get to the legal department and work out my will. If I die, I do not want the Dursley's getting any of my possessions.'

'You are not going to die Harry, the wars over.'

'I know, but it's still so hard to believe. I know there's still danger out there, nothing like before, but I think it's going to take me a while to really accept and believe it.'

'Yes, for you I can understand that as the danger has been part of your whole life. Now if you wish, you can use one of the owls here to send Hermione a message.'

'Thanks, I might do that Professor, so I'll see you tomorrow.'

'I'll be here Harry,' Minerva watched Harry leave her office before she faced a wide awake Albus Dumbledore, 'Do you think this is the chance we've been hoping for Albus?'

'I truly believe it is Minerva. Harry wants everyone to be equals, once he realises how important the Black seat is and how well respected he is, I can see some of these laws changing instantly and for the better of all magical people.'

'Yes, now I have to explain everything to him. But one thing I have noticed about Harry, he really is acting like an adult and taking responsibility, not just for himself but for our world. He might have always seemed older, but he never had that wisdom before, now though, he finally has. He is going to do so much good for our world.'

'Yes he is and you know what else I can see Harry doing, not for a long time though?'

Minerva smiled, 'Sitting in this very office in his later years.'

'We still think alike Minerva. Yes I do believe he will be headmaster one day, and I think Harry would make a wonderful headmaster when he is older. So now it's up to the headmistress of Hogwarts to teach Harry the final things he needs to learn.' Albus Dumbledore had a very serene smile on his face as he closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Later that afternoon, Harry walked slowly up through Hogsmeade until he entered the Three Broomsticks. He grabbed a drink and a table to wait for his friend and hoped Ron never talked Hermione into joining them. Even though Ron was his friend, Harry wasn't sure how he would take to this news even if he doesn't believe purebloods are better than anyone else. Harry just believed that Ron couldn't understand, not like him or Hermione. Harry actually sighed in relief when he saw Hermione walk in alone and Harry smiled at her as she approached him.

'You're note said it was important, but you didn't want Ron here.' Hermione slipped into a seat across from Harry.

'Yeah, I know that would have been hard, but once I explain you should understand,' Harry got the waitress' attention so she was able to get both Harry and Hermione a drink, 'I needed to talk to Aberforth about my will, but we ended up talking about some of the laws in the magical world. You've read almost everything, do you know about some laws that are really bias against anyone that isn't a purebloods?'

'I've read a few, but not everything Harry. As you remember, I was mainly trying to work on freeing house elves. I know now that it's not that simple, some really do not want to be freed and if they were, what would happen to them. So this is about laws on house elves?'

'No, laws on the restrictions that muggleborns and halfbloods have on them, or us. But before I go into them, I found out that I hold two seats on the Wizengamot, voting seats and one of those is one of the highest seats, the Blacks. So I've decided to take control of those seats, Dumbledore held everything for me since I wasn't of age at the time. I went to speak with him after talking to Aberforth.'

'I've only read a small part about the Wizengamot and that was after you had to face that full trial.'

'Yeah, see, there's families there that do want some of these laws changed, but they can't get enough support. But Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore thinks I can do some good. Now Professor McGonagall is going to take me through everything tomorrow. But I found out I can have three advisors and I want you to be one Hermione. You're a muggleborn and some of these laws really discriminate against you. Professor McGonagall and Aberforth are going to be my other advisors.'

'I would like to Harry, but I'm not sure I understand what you meant about discrimination.'

'Okay, see first, do you know as a muggleborn you cannot ever be head of any department, neither can I, only purebloods can. Same with the minister for magic, they have to be purebloods.'

'That's not very far Harry. I know I'm smart and I get told that by everyone. What if I have to work for someone that isn't anywhere near as smart as I am?'

'Exactly, it's wrong. But there's a lot more personal laws that just shocked me. Even though I only just found out what Sirius left me and what my parents vaults contain, I needed that information for my will. You know that I'm pretty well off, but it's more than well off Hermione, I actually found out between both the Potter vault and Blacks, I'm one of the wealthiest men in the country.'

'Oh my,' Hermione stared at Harry and her mouth actually dropped making Harry chuckle.

'Sorry, but I looked like that when I found out. Anyway, Aberforth told me that if I was to marry a pureblood and we divorce she would get everything even if she had nothing to begin with and it could even be her fault.'

'No, that is not right, some of that is your parents personal belongings.'

'Yeah, so I've decided until that law is changed I'm not getting married and I don't care if it takes twenty years. Another one though, if children come into it, the pureblood automatically get full and soul custody.'

'Oh Harry, so if you and Ginny had kids, and she got angry enough, she could take your children even though they would be your only family. You can't let that happen.'

'See, you're thinking like me. Yeah, for all I know I could end up with Ginny and having kids, but she does tend to take dramatic action and has a temper. I couldn't take the chance she would take my kids if she got angry with me. But you're in the same boat Hermione, if you married Ron and something happened, he could take your kids. Now we both know the Weasley's aren't like most pureblood families and do not think they're better than us, it's just these laws work in their favour. You know as well as I do that when relationships fall apart, people do some strange things and things you would never believe they would do, sometimes hurtful things.'

'You're right I don't think Ron would ever do that to me. But yes, sometimes fighting or breakups can change someone you thought you knew. Alright, well you've definitely got me as your advisor and I'll help with whatever I can.'

'Thanks Hermione, so can you come to Hogwarts tomorrow, just after lunch?'

'Yes and even though I don't like to lie to Ron, I'll tell him I'm sorting out how I can learn what I need while the school is closed. How will I get in there though?'

'Meet me at the Hogs Head, Abe opened the tunnel just for me, he can change that to include you.'

'I'll be there at lunch time Harry.'

'Thanks, now Abe said that even if we get these laws passed, it still takes a while before they come into effect. Also it might take more than one vote to change them, it might take six or seven, which means anywhere up to a year just to have the vote go in our favour, if we're lucky that is.'

'So we both have our work cut out for us, we need to make good arguments about why these laws should be changed.'

'Yeah, we do, but you don't need to spend all your time on this Hermione. I know you want to study and be able to pass your N.E.W.T.s, you also need to find your parents.'

'I know, but this is important as well. So I'll work around it all, you don't need to worry. But the ministry is helping find my parents, so I do have time. Now while I remember, Ginny, she finally asked me properly if you might want to get back together with her.'

'That's another thing and one law that is like some muggle laws. If I don't marry Ginny because of these laws, but we end up living together, then if it's more than two years and we break up, she gets everything. So I need your advice on this. If I start seeing Ginny, how would she handle the fact it will be only casual? Look, sex might come into that, but it means she won't be living or even staying at my home more than just occasionally because then it's classed as more than casual.'

'I'm sure Ginny will try and tell you that she would never take your possessions and that you wouldn't break up so these laws wouldn't affect you. I know that won't change your mind and it shouldn't, so I can expect her to be upset. She might even decide it's not worth it if you don't trust her.'

'It's not really about trust Hermione, it's about the way people act when the person they love doesn't love them anymore, have a fight, or they cheat, whatever. There's heaps of reasons why relationships fail. But that can change people and Ginny has a temper, so I can't take the chance. See what if we start going out and in say sixth months we both decide to start a physical relationship, but I tell her about that woman I slept with. I could see her losing it and wanting to pay me back for that. But I couldn't start that type of relationship without telling her, that's not me.'

'Oh she would lose it alright Harry; you'd probably end up unconscious as well. There's something else, but I had it worked out so either Ginny didn't see it or if she did, she wouldn't believe it.'

'What are you talking about Hermione?'

Hermione sighed but pulled a copy of the Daily Prophet out of her bag and showed Harry.

'Someone let it out that a woman was seen going into your room at the Hogs Head and she never emerged until two hours later.'

'Oh great,' Harry scanned the article, 'Well you know I hate lying, like you, but the Daily Prophet has lied about me before.'

'You don't have to say it Harry, I thought the same thing. Let Ginny think their lying again. We can do that without actually lying to her.'

'I know, it's still not something I like doing. But if you look at it logical, I am single at the moment, we aren't together and I never told Ginny we were going to get back together. I told her I liked her, but that's it and I haven't spoken to her properly in nearly a year.'

'I know, so technically speaking you haven't done anything wrong. You and this woman are adults, and the sex was consensual. We just know what Ginny will do anyway. So we'll just make it look like their lying about you again and it's not like she shouldn't believe it. I've already read five articles that have had the facts changed and two articles that lied outright.'

'I don't read any of them, I even told Abe not to tell me anything. So now let's have some dinner and talk about how we can convince these other people our laws are wrong,' Harry and Hermione ordered their dinner, then talked while they ate, but also for another hour after they ate they kept the conversation going. They said goodbye before both heading to their own places, even if those places weren't really their homes, for the time being, they were.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The next day Harry, Aberforth and Hermione went through the tunnel to Hogwarts and up to Minerva McGonagall's office.

Over the next couple of hours, Harry and Hermione stared in shock at some of the laws that were against anyone that wasn't a pureblood.

'As you can see, these laws are clearly to discriminate against anyone that is not a pureblood. Now I do know some members that are purebloods, but they do not like these laws either.'

'This is incredible Professor and wrong in so many ways. Basically no matter what Hermione and I would do or achieve in our life, none of that matters. But healers, I can't get over that. Some people are naturally talented in different things, but if they're not a pureblood, they still can never become chief healer even if they are the most qualified.'

'Yes, that is why Poppy asked to become the healer for Hogwarts. She was more experienced than her boss at the time, but Poppy is a halfblood. There are also healers that cannot specialise in certain areas because of these laws. Did you know that only purebloods are allowed to own and operate shops in Diagon alley?'

'That's terrible,' Hermione stared down at the documents.

'It is and why I never opened my pub there, I was never allowed. It was Albus that made the suggestion about opening it at Hogsmeade.'

'Alright, well we definitely need to change these and I would love to change them all. But we need to concentrate on the more important ones. So what do I do now Professor?'

'You make an appointment with the Minister and explain to him that you need to speak with the Wizengamot. Then you will officially tell the Wizengamot that you are taking the seats for your family, the Potters and you are also the beneficiary of the Black family, since Sirius made you his heir, so you will also be taking that seat. Then you will also tell them of your advisors so they will know why the three of us will need to be seated beside you and it's the only way Hermione will be allowed in.'

'Okay, now I hope I don't make a fool of myself. I hate talking in front of people.'

'I'm sure you'll be fine and of course Hermione can help you practice your statement.' Minerva patted his arm.

'Now Harry, even though we all would like these changed quickly we have to be sensible. My advice on the one that needs changing, but also will be one of the hardest, that should wait for a while. To have any deserving person as head of a department not just a pureblood.'

'I agree with you Abe, it will be hard so we'll leave that one for a while.'

'So which law would you like to look at first to be changed?'

'Well I said I wasn't going to marry until that law is changed, but I think the one we should bring up first is how the pureblood parent always gets custody. Children are innocent and they should be what everyone should be thinking about, not blood status. What do you think about that?' Harry looked at the three people that wanted to help.

'I agree Harry, the children should be our main concern,' Hermione said.

'I agree too Harry,' Aberforth said.

'I agree Harry; the children are the innocent parties when parents split up. So even if the pureblood is an uncaring parent, he or she would still get custody and he or she shouldn't.'

'No they shouldn't, so that's the one we're looking into to, so I'll study up on all this while I can.'

'Just a couple more things Harry, first, even though I don't believe they are for these laws, it would be wise not to say anything to the Weasley's about trying to change the custody laws, or to any pureblood family. Even if they are against them, they might mention something to others who are for these laws to stay as they are. Second and even though you won't like it, it would be wise to let all the families meet you in a social event. They will see what you are really like, talk to you, maybe ask you some views on certain laws. You will get to see which families are for these laws and which are against.'

'I know everyone always speculated about what I'm really like. I've been told that I'm arrogant, a liar, an attention seeker and I love being famous and will do anything to remain so and all I can do is fight. Not one of those descriptions is accurate at all.'

'You're thinking about Severus.'

'Partly him, he did call me arrogant and an attention seeker, he never called me a liar. Does Snape hold a seat on the Wizengamot?'

'Yes, the Prince seat,' Minerva said.

'I think Professor McGonagall has a good idea Harry. They will get to see how humble you really are, how nice you are, how shy in a lot of ways. Even like Ginny said, too noble and more importantly, you're not just a fighter you just find yourself in the middle of dangerous situation. You are a good fighter Harry, but that is not all there is about you.'

'No, there are a lot of different qualities you have that people never see. But one thing Hermione, you did forget to mention, that's how gallant Harry can be,' Minerva smiled.

'These two women have you down Harry,' Aberforth said.

'Well, I don't really think about how I am, I'll have to take your word for it. So how will I meet these people in a social setting?'

'When you mention to Kingsley about taking your rightful place on the Wizengamot, it might be a good idea to ask if there was a chance the ministry could put on a ball. Of course it won't be for a few months as everyone including him is just too busy at the moment.'

'Blimey, a ball,' Harry grimaced making the others laugh.

'It's not like the Yule ball Harry, you were younger. This time you can prepare yourself, have a date you really want to go with, maybe even take some basic dance lessons so you feel more confident,' Hermione said.

'I can't dance, I keep telling everyone that.'

'Maybe not Harry, but Hermione does have a good idea. It would show that Harry Potter is not what everyone has seen or believe he is. Let them see a completely different side of you, the man you really are.' Minerva said.

'Alright, well I suppose a few lessons would at least make me feel better even if I don't look better. So that would also mean full dress robes?'

'Yes, it would.'

'I would suggest one more thing apart from dress robes on the night,' Aberforth said.

'What?'

'You're parents and Sirius' awards.'

'What awards Abe?'

'We never got around to telling Harry about those Aberforth. Sorry Harry, it just never seemed the right time and Albus was concerned that if the Dursley's found them they might destroy them. He always planned to give them to you as soon as you turned seventeen, but with what was going on and we all knew you were leaving, we thought it would be best to keep them here until you returned,' Minerva went to her desk and pulled out three flat boxes and handed them to Harry.

Harry stared at the boxes before opening the first one, 'Order of Merlin: First Class, awarded to James Potter,' Harry ran his finger along the golden letters of his father's name. He closed the lid then opened the next, 'Order of Merlin: First Class, awarded to Lily Potter,' Harry felt a lump come to his throat as he looked at the third box, then slowly opened it. 'Order of Merlin: First Class, awarded to Sirius Black,' Harry ran his finger along Sirius' name, 'Sirius,' Harry cleared his throat a couple of times, 'I get why he never gave them to me before and he was right. I never had a home to keep them in,' Harry closed the last box, 'I'll wear them, they deserve to be honoured.'

'Yes, they do Harry and they would be proud of you wearing them.'

'When were they awarded Professor?' Hermione asked.

'James and Lily's right after they died. Since Harry was the only family member, but a baby, they presented them to Albus as he was head of the order of the phoenix, so he could passed then on to Harry when he was older. Sirius' was given to Albus in a private meeting just after Sirius died. Albus was going to give it to you as soon as he thought you had enough time to mourn, but he was going to suggest leaving it here with your parents awards until you became of age and had your own home,' Minerva said sadly.

'I'm glad he never gave them to me then. I don't think I would have been ready to really accept all this. I'll keep them now even if I don't have a home, but I am planning on it.'

'Have you decided it's time to buy your own place?' Minerva asked.

'I'm having my parent's house pulled down and another house built on that spot. I want to live where they lived, but their house; well my house is just too damaged. I did some checking yesterday while I was at the ministry doing my will. They said as it's my property I can do what I like with it now I'm an adult. Anyway, we should head off so I can keep working on this because the more I read, the more I want to help fix our world to suit everyone.'

'If Aberforth and Hermione wouldn't mind, there is something I'd like to discuss with Harry in private. It won't take long.'

'We'll head back to the pub,' Aberforth and Hermione left before Harry looked up at his old Professor then listened to what she suggested. Harry was shocked she knew and just as shocked she suggested it. He listened and finally relented telling her he would also work on that even if he really didn't want to think about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Over the next month, Harry really studied up on all the laws that the Wizengamot had control over. He found that he was thinking of ideas to make some laws better without changing them completely. Something else Harry found was, he actually enjoyed all this. Now he just had to hope the families on the Wizengamot gave him a chance to show he could be more than just a fighter and the-boy-who-lived.

Harry had made an appointment with Kingsley, so he dressed in casual but nice clothes and stepped into the outer office of the Minister for Magic.

'Mr Potter, right on time, I'll take you in,' the woman at the desk smiled and led Harry to another door, 'Mr Potter has arrived Minister.'

'Thank you Edith, come in Mr Potter,' Kingsley smiled.

Harry waited until the door closes, 'Mr Potter?' Harry raised his eyebrows.

'Just playing my part Harry, how you been?'

'Good Kingsley, really good, how about you?'

'Good to hear and I'm great, sit down and let me know what this meeting is all about.'

Harry sat and waited until Kingsley did as well, 'I recently found out I hold two seats on the Wizengamot, so I would like to take my rightful place.'

'I knew you held one Harry, the Potter seat, but what's the second one?'

'The Blacks, Sirius left me everything including all rights of the black family. He also made me his heir.'

'I didn't know he left you the rights, but I suppose it makes sense. So you would like me to set up a meeting for you?'

'Yes, I know it's really busy for you right now, but the first meeting is just so everyone knows I'm taking the Potter and Black seats, and the voting rights. Also that I have taken three advisors as well.'

'Can you tell me who they are?'

'Sure, Professor McGonagall, Aberforth Dumbledore and Hermione Granger.'

'If they have been advising you, then I'm sure Minerva and Aberforth would have mentioned that Hermione won't be very welcomed, not like they could do anything about it. You have the right to take anyone as you're advisors.'

'Yeah, they told me, but Hermione is one of the smartest people I know and also someone I trust completely. She stuck by me through everything.'

'That's true, but why didn't you consider Ron, it would make for a less awkward meeting?'

'Ron's a good friend, but nowhere near as smart or as logical as Hermione. She's already helping me learn all about the Wizengamot.'

'Okay, I give you that. So I'll work on letting everyone know we need a meeting. It probably won't be for a month at the earliest.'

'That's fine. But Professor McGonagall suggested something. She said that even though everyone knows who I am, they don't know me, not really. So her suggestion was a ball so I could meet the families in a social setting.'

'A very good suggestion and what you said was true. I might have known you for a few years, but to be honest, I don't really know you, on a personal level that is. We only ever spoke about Voldemort, your safety, what plans we were working on at the time.'

'Yeah, that's why I agreed with her Kingsley. You know what the papers write about me and almost all of that was nothing like the way I really am.'

'Alright, after the Wizengamot meeting, I'll organise a ball so you can meet everyone socially. I'm not sure if you know this though, but as you are a halfblood, you can't invite a halfblood or muggleborn as you're date. Muggleborns and halfbloods can be invited by purebloods though. I just thought I'd mentioned that in case you want to invite Hermione.'

'No, Hermione is dating Ron, so she'll go with him, since the Weasley family holds a seat. I'll work on who I'll bring if I decide to bring someone.'

'Then I'll let you know when the dates of the Wizengamot meeting is and the ball.'

'Great, thanks Kingsley, now I'll let you get back to work, I still have a few things to do as well,' Harry and Kingsley stood up and shook hands, then Harry left, but with a very uneasy feeling. He thought he knew Kingsley, but it seemed Kingsley was one of those families that supported certain laws, now he just hoped he was wrong.

Harry left the ministry, went back to the Hogs Head and changed his clothes. He explained to Aberforth what Kingsley said before heading to Godric's hollow. The builders were going to be there next week, so Harry decided it was time to go inside the house. But first he needed to remove the roof so it wasn't dangerous.

Harry went round to the back of the house, then pulled his wand from his back pocket and started to levitate parts of the roof to the ground. Once he had the whole roof off, he went inside and removed the fallen bits of roof and put it with the rest out on the back lawn. Then Harry started to look around at the home he had shared with his parents, even if it was for only a year. When he found something that he wanted to keep, he levitated it outside into an area away from the rubbish. Harry ended up keeping everything that was in the kitchen as it was all still in good condition. He also kept the photos from around the house. He looked at the dining table and found it was just dirty, but in good condition, so he kept that as well. He found an office but it was combined with a library. The books were dusty, but again in good condition, along with a beautiful antique desk.

Harry realised that he would need to put all this stuff somewhere, so he went outside and cleaned the weeds away from the shed. It was large and had enough room. So Harry did a few cleaning spells then started to load up the shed with everything he wanted to keep. It took him the rest of the day, but Harry realised he wouldn't need to buy a lot to start with. Just things like beds and linen, but also a couple of sofas as the ones in the house were too damaged.

Harry found lots of letters in the office, some his father had written ready to send, others he received, also some from his mother. He also found a planner with his mother's writing, but there wasn't a lot around the months before they died, just the occasion note of someone's birthday. Harry also kept the broom Sirius had bought him when he was a baby. He knew it wasn't any use to him, but Harry just wanted to have it and it made him realise that he could also get a few things from Grimmauld place. Even though there wasn't a lot of Sirius' personal belongings there, there was a few, so he was determined to have them.

One thing Harry never realised while he worked at the house, he was being watched. Severus Snape stood in the shadows watching the young man, the young man that was Lily's son.

The following week, the builders had removed the rest of the house, cleaned everything up then said they would start building the following day and it would take about two weeks. Harry smiled because he realised if these weren't magical builders, it would take a lot longer and again Harry said to himself, I love magic.

Kingsley had sent an owl to Harry with the date of the first official Wizengamot meeting and also the date of the ball which would be held a month later. Harry told Aberforth, then went to the post office and sent an owl to Professor McGonagall and Hermione. So Harry contacted some people to follow up on McGonagall's suggestion. Then thought he should go and get some dress robes made, but since he was out, he was also going into muggle London to get a few things for his home.

Harry was standing in Madame Malkins store, letting her take his measurements when someone came in. Harry realised they must have sat down to wait their turn.

'This colour will look good on you Mr Potter, so will the other set you picked out. But these are for a very formal occasion. If you don't mind me asking, which occasion are they for?' Madame Malkin asked.

'It's Harry and the Minister is putting on a ball for all the Wizengamot families, it's so they can get to know each other in a social gathering and nothing too official.'

'Oh, so you were invited, that was nice of the Wizengamot.'

'Um no, I'm one of the families.'

'I never knew that Harry, well let's hope you can do some good.'

'That's my plan. So you really think the emerald green will be acceptable for such an important ball?'

'Yes, I do.'

'I think she's right, they suit you,' the voice from behind said.

Harry knew that voice and turned his head slightly, 'Malfoy.'

'Potter,' Draco gave a small nod.

'Well thanks, but are you here for the same reason?'

'Yes, I got a letter from the Minister about the Wizengamot meeting and ball. My father mentioned that your family held a seat on the Wizengamot.'

'Yeah, I only just found out.'

'That's it dear, you're all done. You can pick them up at the end of the week.'

'Thanks,' Harry let the woman remove the robes before stepping down then looked at Malfoy, 'I suppose I'll see you there.'

'Yes, I'll see you there Potter.'

Harry nodded then left the store and couldn't believe how Malfoy sounded, not snide like he usually is. Harry shook his head then left Diagon alley and headed to London. He found the first store he was looking for, bought what he needed, then quickly confunded the sale woman before shrinking what he bought before leaving. Then Harry found the next shop and spent the next hour there. He actually started to feel better about himself but also about his life. Now he hoped everyone saw he was not just Harry Potter, the Chosen One or Saviour, but a normal young man.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Two weeks later, Harry couldn't stop smiling at his home, his first real home. He stood there for a long time just staring up at the large two story house, before he finally stepped inside which made him smile more. Finally Harry started to bring everything up from the shed and set his home in order.

After he had everything where he wanted, Harry walked down into the town of Godric's Hollow and found a grocery store and lucky for him, it was magical. So he bought everything he thought he'd need, at least for now, then stuck it all inside his bag which had an undetectable expansion charm and feather light charm place on it and silently thanked Hermione for teaching him those charms. He paid then left, taking his shopping home.

Later that day, Harry opened the door with a huge smile on his face, 'Hi, come in, you're my first visitors.'

Hermione and Ron stepped inside, 'Harry, where are your glasses?'

'I went and got laser surgery while I was in London one day. I thought now the war's over, it's time to work out who I am and how I want to look.'

'Well you look okay mate and I bet you like getting rid of them.'

'I really do Ron, but what do you think of my home?'

'Oh it's really nice Harry, big but nice, and you've bought furniture already, you've been busy.'

'Actually almost everything belonged to my parents; I only needed to buy a few thing. Sofa's, beds and linen, everything else was in good condition. I wanted some of my parent's things around. What do you think Ron?'

'Nice, shows you've got money.'

'Really, I don't see that at all, to me it looks cosy, homey,' Harry grinned.

'Dad told us about this ball at the ministry. I'm not too keen on going, but dad said the whole family has to be there to meet all the other families from the Wizengamot, especially since it's the first one after the war. At least I got new robes and don't need to wear those disgusting old things again.'

'That's great Ron; you'll look good, I'm sure of it. So are you taking Hermione?'

'Yeah, even though a lot of families might frown on that, she is my girlfriend.'

'Yeah, she is, who cares what they think. Anyway, dinner is nearly ready, let's sit,' Harry took Hermione and Ron into the dining room.

'Um Harry, is it going to be good enough to eat? Sorry, but when we were away, none of us were any good at cooking,' Ron said.

'I've been studying up on good cooking spells, but Abe taught me as well. Almost every night I would watch him in the kitchen, then he had me cook a few things. I did cook a lot at the Dursley's, but it was mainly breakfast. When we were away there wasn't really anything there to make a decent meal. Since I've stocked up on everything I'll need, I think you'll enjoy it.'

'A man of many talents,' Hermione smiled.

'When I've got time to learn things, yeah, I think you can learn anything you put your mind too and cooking's not that hard, I enjoy it actually. I know everyone is different, and you might not be as good as others, but if you try your best then you might surprise yourself, I know I did.'

'I suppose you're right, but with cooking, at least you can do it for now, when you get married then your wife can for you, well Ginny if it's her.'

'Maybe Ron, but even if I get married, I'll still cook, like I said, I enjoy it.'

'But you'll be head of the family, you don't need to.'

'I don't believe that, I think as partners in marriage you are in life as well, that you both need to do your share of everything,' Harry floated the food to the table, then dished up three platefuls of food, of course more for Ron and less for Hermione, where he was in the middle when it came to the amount the three of them ate.

'This shows he knows us Ron,' Hermione tried to sound cheerful but her stomach churned with what Ron had said.

'How do you mean Hermione?' Ron asked.

'You got the most food, as you are the biggest eater. Harry middle size and I got the smallest amount because I'm a small eater.'

'Oh right, yeah, you do know us Harry.'

'I should after all this time Ron. So eat up and tell me what you think.'

The three friends started eating, Hermione and Harry saw Ron smile then nod to Harry before he really got stuck into his food making Harry and Hermione laugh.

'I say he likes it Harry.'

'I think you're right Hermione. So how the search going in finding your parents?'

'The Australian government have been keeping me informed. They still haven't found them, but they are narrowing down the areas they would be in.'

'That's great, so hopefully it won't be long be too long and they'll be home.'

'Yes, I really miss them. It's been more than a year since I sent them away.'

'I know Hermione, but it was safer. That's all behind us now, so let's even put talk about all that behind us. We're young adults, ready to face the world as our own people.'

'You're right Harry, so have you thought about what you might like to do?'

'No, not yet, but I'm in no hurry.'

'I thought you wanted to be an auror?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, I thought that for a while, but I don't fancy working for the ministry or fighting for a living. What about you, any idea?'

'Yeah, I still want to be an auror, but I told George I'll help him at the shop for a while.'

'So you're studying for your N.E.W.T.s too, like Hermione?'

'No, as a pureblood I can be accepted without my N.E.W.T.s, which I'm thankful for.'

Harry and Hermione gave each other a look that Ron missed because he kept eating. Every time Harry or Hermione brought up something about laws that favour purebloods, Ron would surprise them when he seemed to think it's best to leave everything the way it was. Harry and Hermione decided to ignore Ron's comments, at least for now so they just kept talking as friends and left anything serious for another time.

It was the day of the Wizengamot meeting, Harry left the Hogs Head with Aberforth and met Hermione and Professor McGonagall at the ministry.

'Harry, since this is not Hogwarts and I'm not here as you're teacher, I think you should start calling me Minerva. It will show that you're now an adult and are thinking as one.'

'Oh, okay, I suppose you aren't my teacher anymore. Alright…Minerva,' Harry gave her a sheepish smile.

Just then the door of the courtroom opened, 'Ready Harry?' Kingsley asked.

'As ready as I can be,' Harry said trying to sound confident, then followed Kingsley inside with Hermione, Minerva and Aberforth following Harry.

'Mr Potter, the Minister told us you wish to address the Wizengamot.'

'Yes I do Mr Grayson. I recently found out that the Potters and the Blacks hold seats on the Wizengamot, I'm here to take up my position of those two seats.'

'I understand you taking the seat for the Potter family, but not for the Black family.'

'Sirius black, my godfather left me everything including all rights in regards to the black family, he also made me his heir. So as you can see, I will be holding the Black family seat along with the Potter seat.'

'Very well, but please explain why you have these three people and one a muggleborn who are not permitted into these meetings.'

'Aberforth Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Hermione Granger are my three advisors, so they will be joining me at all Wizengamot meetings.'

'You seem to know the law Mr Potter. Very well, take your seats then.'

Every eye in the room watched Harry sit in the Potter seat, the Black seat magically changed to be right beside the Potter seat but left empty. Hermione, Minerva and Aberforth sat on either side, Minerva's seat having been magically changed so it was close to the Potter seat. Harry listened to what was being discussed and as agreed, Harry wasn't going to be involved in any discussions this early. But what he was hearing made his stomach churn.

He would glance around at the other families, Mr and Mrs Weasley saw him and gave a nod, but not a smile, a few others all smiled. Harry realised that Molly Weasley was a Prewett which was an old pureblood family. But what surprised Harry was Draco Malfoy gave Harry a smile which Harry returned. After a long meeting everyone headed out with a lot more people smiling at Harry, but some did frown or glare, not that Harry cared, he just got to see who might be willing to listen to him and change some very unfair laws.

'Ron never said anything about you taking your families seat Harry, or the Blacks,' Arthur said.

'He didn't know Mr Weasley, I wanted to wait until after the first meeting.'

'Oh, well it was a surprise, but I don't think it was wise to have Hermione as an advisor. Most of the families do not like muggleborns in these meetings.'

'I know, but Hermione is one of the smartest people I know, so I wanted her with me. She's given me great advice for years; I'm not going to stop now. Plus, I really don't care what others think about me or what I do. I trust Hermione, with everything,' Harry wanted to get off this subject, for the time being, 'So how are the rest of the family?'

'All good Harry, they all ask when you might visit, so what should I tell them?'

'I'll work something out with Ron soon; I've been really busy lately. But I've finally settled into my house, so things will slow down a bit.'

'Oh yes, Ron said you had a house built after having your parent's house torn down. Do you think that was wise, people looked at that house because it gave them hope?'

'True, but the wars over and Voldemort is dead, so they don't need hope anymore. I think it's time for all of us to move on from the last…whatever amount of years he terrorised our world. He's dead, gone, so let's put him and everything he stood for behind us as well.'

'Very well said Harry,' Minerva smiled, 'I have to go, I'll speak with you in a couple of days.'

'Thanks Minerva,' Harry smiled, Aberforth said goodbye, then Arthur and Molly. Hermione and Harry raised their eyebrows before they left the ministry as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

A few days later, Harry apparated to the Burrow, he knocked and stepped into the kitchen.

'Harry, look at you, no classes, very neat, so different from the boy I know,' Molly hugged him.

'Yeah, I grew up Mrs Weasley. But I didn't have glasses on at the Wizengamot meeting, didn't you notice?'

'No, sorry dear, but my eyesight is not the best with distances. How are you?'

'I'm good Harry but I was surprised that you were taking your rightful place on the Wizengamot.'

'When I found out I wanted to and this is the start of putting the last seventeen years behind me and starting a new life.'

'Yes, best thing to do. Go on up, I'm sure Ron and Hermione want to know you're here.'

'Thanks,' Harry smiled and hurried up the stairs, but he didn't go straight to Ron's room, but to Ginny's, 'Hi.'

'Harry, well dad said you look different.'

'Yep, so what do you think?'

'I think you look good, too good, you'll have too many girls after you now?'

Harry smiled, 'I've had a few ask me out, but I thought we might see what happens.'

Ginny felt her stomach flip, 'Does that mean what I'm hoping it means?'

'I thought we could try again. We always had a good time when we were together.'

'I'd like that, I kept asking Hermione, but she told me you didn't know if you wanted to get back together with me.'

'I thought we would Gin, I just needed some time to myself. I never had a chance to really be alone and work out what I want and who I am,' Harry stepped into Ginny room and took her hand, 'So are we going to see each other again?'

Ginny grinned, then threw her arms around Harry and started to kiss him with every bit of fiery passion she could. As Harry and Ginny stood there snogging, Ginny heard Harry moan a little when she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

'Oh blimey,' Ron's voice came from the doorway.

Harry and Ginny slowly left each other's lips, grinned then turned to see Ron but he was facing away.

'You can't help yourself, can you Ron?' Harry smiled.

'I came to see where you were because mum said you were here. So if you're snogging, does that mean you're back together?'

Harry looked at Ginny, 'Yep,' they said together.

'About bloody time, but I still don't want to see you two snogging all the time.'

'Too bad Ron,' Ginny grinned again then turned Harry's head so she could start kissing him again.

'Dinner's ready,' Ron yelled as he walked away.

'We should go down, but I want to officially ask you to be my date for the ball?'

'Even though I am going, I would rather go with you, so of course I will. When dad told us about you taking your seats, that really surprised me, surprised all of us,' Ginny said as they started walking down the stairs.

'Why?'

'It's just not something I thought you'd ever get involved in, it's basically politics.'

'True, but I'm finding out I like it. Hi Mr Weasley, I didn't see you before.'

'Hello Harry, but you and Ginny seem cosy, anything you want to tell us.'

'Just that we're finally back together, Harry had me waiting for so long I felt like hexing him, but I snogged him instead.'

'Yes, I think that shows you're growing up Ginny and acting like the young woman you are. But it would be hard on you as you do have your mother's quick temper.'

'Arthur,' Molly scolded.

'Only joking Molly dear,' Arthur gave her a smile.

'Harry, what brings you here,' Charlie said as they shook hands.

'Time to get my girl back. How are you Charlie?'

'Great and now you have to watch yourself with our little sister.'

'Charlie, don't start,' Molly said.

'I thought you would have gone back to Romania by now.'

'Nope, I thought I'd hang around, then the ball was mentioned, so I thought I'd stay for that. You never know, I might meet some gorgeous bloke there.'

Harry stared at Charlie for a minute, 'Why didn't I ever here about that?'

'Too much going on really, so it never came up. I think you of all people should understand that. Then I figured my personal business was just that, mine.'

'I get you there Charlie; I wish I could keep more about my personal life private. But it still gets written about whether it's true or not.'

Harry figured since he heard about Charlie, he decided to mention what Dumbledore told him he had a relationship with a man many years before. All any wanted to hear was why it wasn't known properly that Dumbledore had been in a same sex relationship. All Harry said was Dumbledore was a very private man when it came to his personal life. So after that, the talk turned to the ball and they all hoped they had a good time. Harry and Ginny went into the living room for a bit of privacy so they could say goodnight before Harry headed home.

Over the next week, Harry and Ginny had seen each a couple of times, he even had Ginny over to his house for dinner one night. But when he had picked Ginny up, Charlie gave Harry another warning about behaving with his sister. Harry and Ginny both grinned, then they both shrugged before leaving, with Charlie scowling after them.

Harry had dressed in his new robes ready for the ball. He realised that since his hair was getting longer, it didn't stick up as much. So when he looked at himself in the mirror, he actually thought he looked good. He had taken out the three awards of his parents and Sirius, pinned them to his robes before glancing in the mirror again. He left his home and apparated to the Burrow where Mr Weasley, Ron, Charlie, Percy who had some young woman sitting with him, George who had Angelina with him, Bill and Fleur were all sitting around the table.

'Well don't you look spiffy Harry, you clean up okay,' George said.

Harry laughed, 'Thanks and I tried my best. But you and Angelina hey, when did this happen?'

'A couple of months back.'

'Hi Angelina and how are you going to cope with George? you'll never know when he's serious or not.'

'Hello Harry and I can handle George.'

'Oh, she's asserting herself George, watch yourself,' Harry grinned, 'Bill, Fleur, Percy,' Harry nodded as he smiled.

'Hi Harry and I must say, you don't look the same, nothing like what I expected,' Bill shook Harry's hand as Fleur kissed his cheeks.

'Well I grew up Bill.'

'Harry,' Percy shook Harry's hand, 'This is Audrey, Audrey, Harry.'

'Nice to meet you Audrey,' Harry shook her hand before sitting next to Ron.

'What are those awards? They look like the order or merlin,' Bill asked.

'The Order of Merlin: First Class for my parents and Sirius. Dumbledore kept them until I became of age. Minerva passed them onto me a few weeks back, she suggested I wear them. But where is your girlfriend Ron, and mine, not to mention Mrs Weasley?'

'Still getting ready, I think they want to make an entrance,' Arthur said, 'Oh, there's my beautiful wife,' Arthur stood up and took Molly's hand, 'You look lovely dear.'

'Thank you Arthur.'

Hermione slowly walked down the stairs and all the Weasley boys and Harry laughed as Ron's mouth fell open. He just kept staring, then Harry pushed Ron's mouth shut making them laugh again.

'Blimey,' Ron said as he slowly got up and took Hermione's hand, 'You're beautiful,' he blushed but never lost his smile as he stared at Hermione.

Hermione smiled, 'Thank you Ron, you look good as well, very handsome.'

'So we just need to wait for Ginny and she's usually ready before the rest of us,' Bill said.

'It's different now Bill, she's a young lady who is being escorted to the ball by a young man,' Arthur said.

'Yes, Charlie told me about you and Ginny Harry, best behave.'

Harry laughed, 'I'll try my best Bill,' Harry saw Ginny and just stared at her, 'You're beautiful Ginny,' Harry took her hand.

'Thanks Harry, you're absolutely gorgeous,' that made Harry laugh again before everyone made their way outside and apparated away. The group made their way through the atrium, to the large ball room.

Harry spoke to Minerva and Aberforth before he did what he really didn't want to, but went around and spoke to all the members of the Wizengamot and their families. He found most were actually being friendly. Harry had Ginny on his arm while he met everyone, then they went over to Malfoy who was standing with a tall young woman who they both recognised.

'Mr Malfoy, Miss Greengrass,' Harry shook their hands.

'Mr Potter, Miss Weasley,' Astoria Greengrass gave a small smile.

'Mr Potter, Miss Weasley,' Malfoy said also giving a smile, but to Harry, it was a genuine smile. Even though they were all a little awkward, Harry spoke politely to Malfoy and his date before moving off to speak with some more people, one being Severus Snape, again it was a little awkward. After a while, Harry excused himself, gave Minerva a half grimace before disappearing.

'We'd like to say it's good to see a happy occasion going on in our world again,' the leader of the band said, 'Now I was asked to introduce our next guest performer as someone you all know, but you don't really know. So playing the piano please welcome to the stage, Mr Harry Potter.'

Everyone in the room gasped when Harry started to play a beautiful piece on the piano but then gasped again when then next time he played he started singing. Ginny gazed up at Harry listening to the beautiful love song. Then the walls shook with applause before Harry sang again, then finished off with another song with a choir singing and clapping behind him, then a young girl sang just with Harry to finish off the song. Harry smiled then gave a small bow before stepping down off the stage and into Ginny's arms, but also has a lot of people surrounding him, all saying how good he was. Harry saw Minerva give him a small and a nod, which Harry knew meant it worked, people were finally seeing another side to Harry Potter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

'Why didn't you ever tell us Harry?' Hermione asked after she finally found her voice.

'It was just something I liked to do, kept my head clear so I could think.'

'But how did you learn to play, it wasn't at the Dursley's?' Ginny asked.

'At Hogwarts, see most nights I'd wake, you know, nightmares, so I would go into the music room and practice. I wasn't really good to start with, but Professor Flitwick saw me one night, so from then on he taught me the rest. It was Minerva's idea to play tonight though; she thought this would really show everyone that they don't know me, not really. So instead of seeing me fighting or covered in cuts and bruises, they see me as a young man that can play the piano and well, sing okay.'

'It worked Harry; I've heard a few comments about how different you are to what people thought. But you even surprised me and I really don't get surprised very often,' Ginny said.

'What about you Ron, did I sound alright?'

'Yeah, you did okay,' Ron gave a small smile before he walked back over to his parents.

'What's up with him?' Harry asked looking confused.

'I heard him mumble that you seem to be able to do anything, so I think he's a little jealous,' Hermione gave Harry a small smile, 'I'll go make sure he's okay.'

'You know Ron's always been a little jealous of you Harry. You're a proper full member of the Wizengamot; that makes you even more important, now singing and playing the piano.'

'I don't mean to make him feel bad Ginny. When I like something, I just keep going until I've got it right, I'm a bit of a perfectionist in that way. Let's forget it and have a dance.'

'I like the sound of that,' Ginny and Harry danced to the music but also had a lot of people watching them, one was Malfoy. He'd been surprised at Harry's talent, but then he told himself that Potter seemed to be able to do anything. But to Draco, it made him more curious about this Harry Potter he never knew before and was determined to find out more. The other person that was constantly watching Harry was Severus Snape and what he was seeing was not just Lily Potter's son, but a young man that knew who he was.

Over the next few months, Harry and Ginny spent a lot of their time together unless Harry was working on the first law he wanted changed. He met with Hermione, Minerva and Aberforth a lot so they would be ready to call for a vote to change the law on pureblood families automatically having custody of the children if the parent's divorce, or if the couple weren't married but still split up.

Harry put his stuff away then apparated to the Burrow for dinner, 'Hi,' Harry greeted everyone before kissing Ginny, then sat next to her. Everyone that sat around the table all started talking about their lives, what they wanted and how everyone was finally feeling safe now.

'Harry dear, I know it's not my place, but you and Ginny seem very serious now, so I have to ask. Are you planning on getting married?'

'We haven't discussed that Mrs Weasley and for a good reason. I won't be marrying at all because I disagree with the laws in regards to what happens if the marriage falls apart and one is a pureblood and one is a halfblood or muggleborn. So I decided if that law can't be changed, then I stay single.'

'But Harry, that won't affect us and well even if something would happen, which it won't, I would never use that law,' Ginny said.

'Sorry Ginny, but you can't say for certain that you wouldn't especially if you were angry. No one can predict the future or how people will behave when things like a marriage doesn't work. I'm just protecting myself here.'

'You're serious Harry; you won't marry Ginny just because of these laws?' Ron asked.

'No I won't, it's unfair to everyone that isn't a pureblood, so I won't do it unless those laws are changed. That's why I told Ginny our relationship will be casual.'

'I thought you meant while we were getting to know each other again,' Ginny said a little stiffly.

'No, I mean for good.'

'I know this is personal, but what if Ginny was pregnant to you?' Charlie asked.

'That won't happen either because I've taken steps to make sure I can't father children unless those other laws are change. So even if purebloods like these laws, it means that two pureblood families are going to die out because Sirius was the last Black and I'm the last Potter, my line ends with me.'

'Why didn't you tell me about all this Harry?' Ginny asked bit anger was creeping into her voice.

'You're a pureblood Ginny; these laws work in your favour. If we had kids and something happened between us, then you took our kids; that would be it for me. I've lost everyone close to me, to lose my kids would kill me and I mean that literally. I wouldn't want to live if that happened, not after my life. So I made a decision and I'm sticking to it.'

'Harry's right and I decided to do the same thing. I won't get married or have children unless these laws are changed,' Hermione said.

'Hermione, you can't do that. You know I want us to get married,' Ron blurted out.

'Then that will only happen if everyone supports a change in the law.'

'Is that why you took up your seats Harry, to change these laws?'

'I was going to take them anyway Mr Weasley, but the moment I started to find out about these laws that practically give all rights to the pureblood families and none to the halfblood and muggleborns, I knew what I had to do. So I am going to be pushing to have these laws changed because I do want to marry and have kids, but that won't happen, not with the way our society works right now, it's not fair.'

'You don't trust me,' Ginny said and everyone heard the hurt in her voice, but saw the anger on her face.

'It's not about trust Ginny; it's about what's fair for everyone. I'm not thinking about just myself here, I'm thinking about everyone and everyone should have the same rights and not be dictated to by anyone else just based on blood status. That's what Voldemort wanted, so I think everyone should seriously think about this. We fought to live how we wanted to and not what he wanted for us. If this is how everything works so only purebloods have the rights and we have none, I wouldn't have bothered killing Voldemort. I know that sounds shocking, but I don't care. I deserve the same rights as everyone else and demand the same rights as everyone else.'

'If that's how you really feel, you might as well leave,' Ginny said then left the room.

'Fine,' Harry said calmly because he knew this could happen, 'See you all later, but nothing will change my mind on this.' Harry left the Burrow and even though the Weasley's were nice people that he cared about, they just couldn't see what these laws really mean and how much they hurt people like him and Hermione. As Harry stepped into his house, he poured himself a small drink and sat on the sofa, thinking about how Ginny and the other Weasley's sounded. It was like they wanted these laws to stay the same, Harry wasn't sure if that was true, but nothing was going to change his mind. He didn't know how long he sat there thinking until someone knocked on the door.

'Hermione.'

'Ron said I either forget about changing those laws and just get married or we're through, so I said we're through. I don't think he really believed I would leave. So I need to ask if I can stay here Harry, until my parents are found?'

'Of course you can, you know where the spare room is, go put your things away. Do you want a cup of tea?'

'I'll have a small drink, then I want to talk to you about something,' Hermione hurried up the stairs, but was back down pretty quickly.

Harry handed his friend a glass, 'So, what did you want to talk to me about?'

'Well, the way Ron and Ginny acted. I know it's not the fact they don't care about us, they just can't see how wrong these laws are.'

'Yeah, I know, but Ginny was right in one way, I can't trust her in this, you really don't know what you would do if our marriage fails.'

'Well, I thought if you and I are seen going out with other people, they might realise how strongly we feel about these laws.'

'Actually, that's not a bad idea, we could even go a bit further, but maybe we shouldn't, that could be going a bit far.'

'What?'

'We'll be seen together, like we're going out.'

'Oh Harry, I think that's a good idea actually. You could also let it slip, accidentally with a reporter listening that since these laws support purebloods, you thought you were safe if you only married a halfblood or muggleborn. Then we have equal rights if the marriage fails.'

'Yeah, not bad Hermione, but don't take this the wrong way. They, the purebloods that made these laws so that they are first, the most important, then halfbloods and muggleborns are last. Why would they think we're equal then, you'd think they would have halfbloods with more laws in their favour?'

'I thought about Harry and I think it's because the people that wrote these laws didn't really care about anyone but the purebloods, so they actually see us as equals.'

'I think you're right. Well now they know, it might be time to let everyone know what these first laws I'm going to see about changing. So I'll have to start contacting the families I think will support us. Between you, me, Minerva and Aberforth, we saw the way everyone acted at the ball, so the ones that were friendly and supportive of me are the ones we should contact first.'

'Yes, we should, but let's make some dinner then talk about this.'

'No, let's go out and get seen together, and I mean we hold hands, act more than just friends. Now we don't have to snog or anything Hermione, just make it look like it's more than it is.'

'Alright, we might as well start now,' Hermione sighed and she hoped just like Harry hoped that their plans worked. They both wanted to be with Ron and Ginny, but they weren't going to take the chance until everyone was evenly treated by these laws. They wanted equal rights for everyone, and they weren't going to give in until they get it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry and Hermione had been seen out a lot together and the papers had started speculating about their relationship. Harry did what Hermione suggested, so they waited for the right time when they were out having dinner, then a reporter turned up. They acted like they were talking about sharing their life with each other as it was the only way either of them could have a family and laws that was fair to both of them. Then Harry would answer a couple of questions about what they all ask about, Voldemort, then Harry would ask for some privacy so he could finish his dinner.

During this time, Harry had contacted the families he thought was on his side or would side with him. Sometimes he was invited to their place to eat, sometimes they would go out and other times Harry had them at his home. Hermione, Minerva or Aberforth were with Harry at some of these times, others, it was just him, but one like Snape was contacted by Minerva to see if he would support her and Harry in regards to the law they want to change. He had been contacted by Draco Malfoy who asked to speak about the Wizengamot, so Harry asked him over for dinner and he could bring a date if he wished. Malfoy said he wanted to discuss business, so he would come alone, Harry decided the same thing. So Hermione was going out to visit a few old friends that she hadn't seen in a while.

When Harry heard a knock, he opened the door, 'Come in Draco.'

'Thanks,' Draco Malfoy stepped into Harry's home and removed his coat.

'I'll hang that up for you if you like,' Harry suggested, so Draco handed his coat over to Harry and waited until he returned, 'Would you like a drink, or even a coffee?'

'Drink will be fine, thanks.'

When the two men had their drinks, they both sat. 'You're note said you wanted to discuss some laws that you think need changing.'

'Yes, but I would like to tell you this first. I read what was in the paper, about how you won't marry a pureblood because of the laws. So you either marry a halfblood or muggleborn or not marry at all. Is that true?'

'Yes it's true. I explained that to the Weasley's, Ginny didn't like it, so we're not seeing each other anymore. She thinks it's all down to me not trusting her. I suppose a small part of that is trust, but it's mainly that I believe we all should be equals. No one should be more important or have more say just based on blood status. I thought everyone would have learned that because of what Voldemort wanted.'

'It's true what you say and even though I am a pureblood, I don't think these laws are right. You know that my mother has two sisters, well had two sisters?'

'Yes, Bellatrix and Andromeda.'

'Well you probably know that Andromeda married a muggleborn, so my father forbids my mother from ever seeing her again. My mother has nothing against muggleborns, but she couldn't go up against my father. She still misses her sister and hopes one day they can reunite. It took me a while to understand that my father wasn't right. I'm like my mother, not my father. I don't see us as being better than others just because I happen to be pureblood.'

'I know Andromeda does miss your mother, she just can't forgive her. Andromeda said she felt abandoned by her family.'

'Sorry, but how do you know she said that?'

'Oh, I thought you knew. I'm godfather to her grandson, Remus Lupin's son, so we see each other quite a lot.'

'I never knew that, even though I did knew Lupin married my cousin. So I wish to discuss a law that I believe should be changed. I do have some support, but because of my father and his involvement with Voldemort, a lot of the families don't trust me and I don't blame them either.'

'So which law are you talking about?'

'As you know, the children of purebloods are taught basic magic from an early age, so they can control their accidental magic. Muggleborns can't of course as they have muggle parents. Halfbloods have one muggleborn parent and one magical parent, or like you, one pureblood and one muggleborn parent, but those parents aren't allowed to teach their children at home. I think all magical children should be taught from an early age. If I can have that passed, I want to go further, I want to open a school for younger children, just through the day like normal muggle school. If children are taught how to control their magic and how not to abuse it from a young age then we might never have to go through another war.'

'Not bad Draco, that's a damn good idea. Well you have my support because I know I could have used it and been a bit more confident when I started at Hogwarts. I also wouldn't have been so ignorant to the way the magical community works.'

'Exactly, I noticed that myself, well with you more than others. The things I heard that you never knew shocked me even if you were raised by muggles. The Wizengamot hears instantly when I magical child is born to muggles so they know those parents will need a visit when the child is a little older, usually it's done at around five years old.'

'See again, something I didn't know. I never got a visit, I never knew I was a wizard until Hagrid came to get me on my eleventh birthday. Dumbledore probably had all that planned,' Harry shrugged.

'What about Hermione, do you know if she got a visit?'

'No, she never realised she was a witch until she got her letter.'

'I thought so, well both of you should have had a visit from someone.'

'Yes, we should have. Okay, well I said I'll support that because it is the right thing to do. So I would like to ask you about the couple of laws I'm going to bring up. First is that purebloods automatically get custody of the children if the parents split. I've seen firsthand that some people are caring and loving parents, when others aren't. That's what it should be based on, not blood status.'

'I'll support that because I agree with you. Now even though my mother is a pureblood, my father was head of the house, so if they split, I would have gone to my father and never see my mother again, so that law covers even my family's situation. That's the main reason my mother stayed married, but she actually stopped loving him a long time ago, but couldn't take the chance of losing me.'

'Yes, I did read up on that law about the man always being the head of the house.'

'Even though I think that should also be changed, it's not really that important at the moment. So apart from the custody of the children, you also want to change the law on the marriage of a pureblood to either a muggleborn or halfblood; is that right?'

'Yes, as you know I inherited everything from my parents along with what Sirius left me. Now if I married Ginny or any other pureblood and we divorced, they would have the right to take all my parents belongings. I don't give a shit about the money, not really even if that's wrong. It's their personal belongings, almost everything in this house is there's, I was able to salvage it because the house was sealed right after they died. Now because Sirius was sent away, he lost anything he owned at the time, but I do have a few personal items of his. They should always stay mine, no matter what.'

'Again, I agree with you. Now I know you're probably wondering why I'm supporting this even though I will marry a pureblood. I just believe that a marriage between two people is about an equal partnership. How can a relationship truly work if one always feels that aren't as important as their husband or wife. That's why my mother stopped loving my father a long time ago, she never felt their marriage was a true partnership.'

'I never thought of it that way, but you're right. When I had Ron and Hermione here for dinner the first time, Ron said when I marry I won't need to cook, that my wife will. I actually think both of us should share everything and I enjoy cooking. If it was just the wife having to cook and do all the housework, whatever, it would make her feel less important, like a slave in a way. No, that's wrong and we should be equals in our partnership. So are you and Astoria that serious already?'

'No, but it was arranged when we were young. Now I would love to change that law as well, even if I do have strong feelings for Astoria. But we shouldn't be forced to marry just because we are both from pureblood families.'

'No you shouldn't, but that's one law I haven't read up on yet, so I never knew things like arranged marriages still existed.'

'It's not widely known or really spoken about. So if we have the first two items on the agenda at the same time, and they know you are supporting mine and I know a lot people are already going to support you. What's you're opinion on if they will pass?'

'From the meetings I've been having, there are a lot of families out there that do want these laws changed. I had one, Mr Symonds, he said he's son could marry a muggleborn or halfblood, then his granddaughter who would be a halfblood. If she married a pureblood, then his granddaughter losers all her rights. That will happen because there aren't that many pureblood families left. I remember Sirius explaining it to me when he showed me his family tapestry. At first I was shocked because I saw your name and face on it, along with your parents, then I saw the Weasley's. But after studying up on a few things, I realised what might have made Voldemort turn out the way he was. His family married only purebloods, sometimes they married relatives that were too close, like cousins, first cousins and that was because they couldn't marry other purebloods. So a bit of interbreeding went on through his family even if he's father was a muggle, the blood had been tainted, is a way you could put it.'

'You're right, that's why our laws are like the muggle laws. You can marry second cousins, but not first. You could be right about Voldemort as well, healers have explained what a child or grandchild could be like if you interbreed.'

Harry and Draco kept talking even right through dinner, then again for another couple of hours after. They found they actually got on well and even though they have a truce, they actually started to like each other, which surprised both of them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Over the next few weeks, Harry and Hermione never heard from or saw Ron or Ginny. Hermione got upset quite a lot and Harry knew this was hard on her because she felt like Ron had abandoned her, just like Ron had abandoned Hermione and Harry when they were hunting horcruxes. But she wasn't going to back down because she believed just like Harry believed that they were doing what was right for everyone.

The following week Hermione, Harry, Aberforth and Minerva had lunch and a meeting at the Leaky Cauldron. While they were sitting there discussing what Harry would say at the next Wizengamot meeting, Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Ron and Charlie walked in. Harry instantly saw Ginny's scowling at him and Hermione, but Ron looked sadly at Hermione. Arthur, Molly and Charlie gave them all a smile before heading through to the back.

'They smiled, do you think they will support you Harry?' Minerva asked.

'I think once Arthur hears what I have to say, he will. But it has made me really look at people more. So even if these laws are wrong and some like Arthur might like them changed, people like Ginny just won't see where we're coming from. She just keeps saying I don't trust her.'

'We know Harry and it's not about trust, it's about doing what is right for everyone.'

'I know Hermione, but even if we get these laws passed, I can't see myself going back to Ginny.'

'Do you think she likes these laws or it's just that she thinks you don't trust her?' Minerva asked.

'I don't think she likes the laws at all, she even said she would never use them against me if something did happen. I've seen what happens when good friends have a falling out, they do things you'd never believe they would ever do. So Minerva, about this law that Draco want's changed, do you see that one going through?'

'Yes, there will be quite a few that want to support it but they are worried about the Malfoy name. The moment they see your hand up and mine, and see who is supporting him, they will too. I have quietly spoken to a few families, some I knew would like that law changed, but there not sure they can trust the Malfoy name anymore. Now as you and Draco were known to be enemies for years and you're supporting him, they will realise that what he is putting forth is something you like and are willing to give him a chance.'

'I hope you're right because it is a good idea. If I have kids, I would want to teach them at home before they went to Hogwarts. Enough to make them feel comfortable and that the other students aren't going to have an advantage over them.'

'Yes, it is good to make all students feel comfortable. I remember seeing how nervous you were that first day, but it lasted for a few weeks.'

'We were the same growing up Harry, mum would teach us small things because she wasn't allowed to teach us basic magic, stuff that all kids should know at that age even if they can't use it. It's mainly so we know not to misuse it. Albus did practice spells in his room without our mother knowing. I tried after seeing him, I set the shed on fire, it was just lucky I wasn't in the house at the time.'

'Yes, children can't control it and they need to or accidents can happen.'

'I did some without knowing anything, scared my parents, they thought at first I was possessed or something, even talked about sending me to see a child psychiatrist.'

'I have heard that from other muggleborns as well. But this is something that isn't even in the laws, but it's just there and always has been. Why do we need to say muggleborn, halfblood or pureblood? Why can't everyone just been known as a witch or wizard born to non-magical parents?' Aberforth asked.

'Is there any way that can be changed, to have everyone known as a witch or wizard?'

'You can put forth new laws, you need support before you can even do that. But only higher level seats can. Now I didn't mention that just because you hold an upper level seat Harry, it's only because I really don't see Hermione any different than any other witch. She just happened to have both parents that weren't magical.'

'I know that Minerva, I trust you. Well I can make some quiet inquires, see what some of the others say. Now even though Draco and I are friendly now, I still have no idea if he supports all changes or just the ones I've told him about, but I will speak with him.'

'You four look like your deep in discussions. Wizengamot laws?' Kingsley asked.

'Yes, just working out what I have to say.'

'You'll do fine Harry, but can I join you, I want to discuss a law I think should be changed.'

'Of course Minister,' Minerva nodded.

'This occurred to me after you left our meeting that day Harry; I believe I gave you the wrong impression. I don't have anything against muggleborns; Hermione is one of the best people I know. I only mentioned it because I do know some families do not like muggleborns at all.'

'I was worried Kingsley, sorry Minister. I thought you weren't who I thought I knew.'

'Yes, even though you kept your face impassive, I saw a small twitch. I was trained to read people when I became an auror. Let me say this, I worked with a few muggleborns, very powerful witches and wizards, good friends.'

'Good to know Minister,' Hermione gave him a smile.

'So what's this law you're talking about minister?' Aberforth asked.

'About heads of department, I don't see why a muggleborn shouldn't be able to hold that position. The few families I have spoken with, they aren't that keen on having that changed, so I'm not sure how much support I can get for that.'

'Well we all think it needs changing, so you have my vote minister, well both my votes,' Harry said.

'Which count for a lot more, so thank you.'

'You have mine Minister. As I was saying to Harry when he first found out about the seats he holds. If Hermione was the best person to run a department then she should be allowed to become head.'

'Yes, she should Minerva and being Hermione and how smart she is, I could see her running a department in a few years. I'm talking about the position as Minister as well. I know I was given the job as I was qualified, and there wasn't anyone that was truly trustworthy that was a pureblood. But I could name a dozen people that could do my job but they aren't purebloods. If that was changed, I probably would have stayed an auror, I love that job, always did, but I didn't want another Fudge being Minister.'

'Yes, we spoke about that as well.' Aberforth said.

'About that though, Dumbledore was offered the minister's job four times, how when he was a halfblood?' Harry asked.

'It was changed after he accepted the headmasters job Harry. When a few of the families found out how much support Albus had, they voted for that to change and all the families back then thought the minister should always be a pureblood.'

The five people sat there deep in discussions about the laws they wanted changed and hoped that eventually every law that was for pureblood would be changed to support everyone.

The first vote to change was for children to be given to the parent that would benefit the child, not based on blood status; it won with a majority voting for the change. So now all parents had to go through a custody hearing to prove they would be the best parent if the marriage failed. Harry got a lot of smiles and even applauded by three quarters of the Wizengamot when that was over. Then it was Draco's law, and at first people didn't seem very enthusiastic in supporting the change, until they noticed Harry's hand up in support then again Minerva, headmistress of Hogwarts, and the Minister, so that law was now passed. All magical children can be taught the basic magic at home and not only pureblood children.

The following month, Harry's other law in regards to the pureblood taking all possession if the marriage failed and they were married to a halfblood or muggleborn went in favour of Harry by almost the whole Wizengamot, only three voted against that. During that meeting, Kingsley put his change of law forward in regards to heads of department and the minister's position and had that passed and again with almost the whole Wizengamot supporting him. The few families that wanted to keep the laws as they are, were now finding out how little support they had and they knew it came down to Harry Potter, he saved their world so everyone supported him. So even though Harry wanted support, he wanted it for the right reason, because these laws were bias and everyone should be treated equally and not based on blood status.

When everyone left the chambers, Harry got his hand shook but almost every member of the Wizengamot and also told that he was making their world a better place for all witches and wizards, not just purebloods.

Harry and Hermione stepped into Harry's home and laughed, 'We did it Harry, we've got some bad laws changed.'

'Yeah, we have, so are you going to see Ron. He did smile at you Hermione?'

'I want to Harry, and I think he knows these laws were wrong, and that's not why I haven't seen him. I think he's worried that we are more than what we are.'

'He probably does, so why don't I ask him to come here and talk, see what he has to say?'

'Thanks, but what about Ginny?'

'No, I can't go back to her Hermione and it's not the fact she might hate these laws being changed, she just had to support me, she didn't. So I really don't trust her now even if the laws are changed, well, will be changed in a few months. I explained that working like this, for the Wizengamot, and making our world better is what I will continue to do. I have to know that whoever I'm with will support me. Anyway let's have lunch, then I'll send Ron a note, see if we can get you two back together which I know we will.' Harry grinned, then the two friends went about fixing their lunch but the both of them were extremely happy that now they were starting to get a world that was for everyone, not just purebloods.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Harry and Hermione were going over what other laws that supported purebloods. They also were going through some laws that weren't bad, just weren't perfect, so they were trying worked out how to make them a lot better. While they both had their heads down, studying everything, there was a knock on the door. Harry got up and saw Ron standing there.

'Come in Ron,' Harry moved aside, 'I'll be in my office,' Harry gathered up all his papers and left his friends alone.

'Hello Ron.'

'Hermione, Harry said he wanted to see me then disappeared, what's that about?'

'No, he sent that for me.'

'Oh, so you're getting your boyfriend to do errands for you,' Ron said standing stiffly.

'Harry has never been my boyfriend; we're friends who let everyone think we were more than we were. We did discuss what would happen if these laws stayed the same, but Harry and I could never be any more than friends. Which means we both would need to find someone that wasn't a pureblood to marry and have children with.'

'But you had those laws changed,' Ron left the sentence opened.

'Yes, so blood status has nothing to do with marriage, not anymore. Look Ron, you know how I feel about you, I think you still feel the same way. I was hurt when you said we were through. I know most of it was pride but part of it was because you saw me as supporting Harry and not you. I support Harry because it was the right thing to do. These laws are wrong and I won't marry or live in a world where I'm not treated as an equal to my husband, in every way. If Harry brought something up I didn't like, then I wouldn't support him, he knows that. So please just be honest with me.'

'Alright, I don't like these laws Hermione; I was just shocked that you and Harry seemed to be so close with all this; that made you even closer than before. You know I have a habit of saying things before I think, I never meant any of that.'

'What about what you said to Harry that first dinner here, how the wife should always cook and the man is head of the home. How do you really feel about that?'

'I spoke to mum about that Hermione, I was confused. I'd seen and heard how the wife always took care of the home, the man worked. I know things are different today, it's just what I knew and thought was right, it wasn't. Now dad never made mum do all the cooking, mum loves to cook. Dad never stopped her getting a job, but as far as mum was concerned, she loved her job of raising her kids. So I hope that is a law harry is going to change so you know I would never make you do that if we had a fight and I was angry with you, I wouldn't. What Harry said was true, I read what was written, how a marriage should be a partnership in every way.'

'So if that head of the house law never changed, what would you say if I said I only want one child?'

'Then I think we should discuss everything to do with that. I personally would like two probably more like three. I'm not like mum and dad, I don't want a lot of kids, but I wouldn't like our child to have no siblings. I love all my siblings even if trying to get some privacy was hard at the Burrow.'

'I want more than one Ron, I just needed to know. I could never go for seven children, I don't think I could even go for five. But until that law changes, you can understand why I wouldn't get married though, can't you?'

'Yes, so we can still be together until then, if you want?'

'I do,' Hermione smiled and those were the last words either of them spoke.

Harry had been standing near his open office door, listening. Hermione wanted him to just to see how Ron really was. So after hearing his mate, he closed the door to his office and left his two friends snogging in the living room then he sat at his desk and his thoughts drifted to Ginny. He knew they weren't going to be together and Harry found that didn't worry him at all, which told him that his feelings weren't as deep for her as he thought.

After an hour, Hermione and Ron called harry out and the three friends talked while they had dinner, but Ron even helped Hermione cook and made Harry just set the table. Ron even understood when Hermione said she was going to stay at Harry's for now, in his spare room of course. But Ron was going to pick up Hermione the next day and take her out, anywhere she wanted to go, he was determined to make it up to her.

Harry watched his two friends leave the following morning. Ron had surprised both Hermione and Harry when he turned up early, not long after the two friends woke up Ron arrived at the house. Usually Ron would still be snoring for a few more hours, but not anymore.

At ten, Draco turned up for another meeting on some other laws they were both in favour of having changed and they were in deep discussion when someone knocked at the door.

'I'll be right back,' Harry got up and went to the door, 'Ginny, are you looking for Ron?'

'No, I want to talk to you.'

'I'm in a meeting right now, you should have owled.'

'Since I'm here, can't you give me a few minutes?'

Harry looked around at Draco who nodded, 'Sure, come into my office. Draco, I won't be long, make yourself a coffee if you want,' Harry led the way to his office and closed the door behind Ginny, 'So what did you want to talk to me about?'

'About us, I thought we could get back together, I want to.'

'You want to now, but you didn't like the fact I was changing these laws.'

'I didn't like those laws harry, it had nothing to do with that.'

'Well you never supported me, isn't that what a couple should do, support each other.'

'You didn't trust me.'

'I told you that had nothing to do with it, and it didn't. I've seen what happens when friends or even relationships go bad, you couldn't say how you would have been. But let me ask you something, say we were together, and I told you that before we got back together, after the fighting though, I slept with a woman, a couple of woman, what would you do?' Harry didn't need Ginny to answer, he could see her temper and it was rising, 'See, if we were married and I said that, you would be so angry even if you had no right because it happened when I was single and never said anything about being together at that time. If I marry, I would tell my wife about that type of thing as I believe couples has to be honest with each other.'

'Did you?'

'That's my business, so now as for your question, no we won't be getting back together because now I don't trust you when I did before. You should have just supported me in this like I would have supported you, that's how couples should be, that's my belief anyway and I couldn't be with anyone that didn't support me. Now I need to get back to work,' Harry led Ginny back to the front door, but just before he close it, 'Just so you know, I did sleep with a woman while I was staying at the Hogs Head. I was single and it was my right and my choice,' Harry closed the door before going back into the living room, 'Sorry about the interruption.'

'It's fine Harry. If you don't mind me asking, Ginny wanted to get back with you?'

'Yes, which isn't going to happen.'

'Don't take offence or anything Harry, but I didn't think you two were suited for each other.'

'I don't take offence and you're right. After we broke up the second time, I realised that, we're too different in so many ways. Sometimes that's a good thing, but not with us. Just before, telling her about that woman, she was going to really rip into me when she had no right, it was before we were together.'

'That's true, I've told Astoria about some of my relationships, she did the same. I only left out one that I didn't think she'd like. But we were both single at the time even if we knew we would eventually be together.'

'If you don't mind me asking, but why tell her about some but not the other?'

'Because I slept with a man.'

'So you're bi.'

'I'm not sure I know what you mean by that.'

'Um, bisexual, you will have sex with both males and females,' Harry could tell Draco had no idea, 'Okay, maybe this is different in the magical world to the muggle world. There are four categories, heterosexual, men and woman will only have intimate relationship with the opposite sex. Bisexual will have sex with either, lesbian is a woman who only has sex or relationships with other woman and homosexual or gay are men that only have sex or relationships with other men.'

'It's not like that in the magical world, there are no categories. We have relationships with whoever we are attracted too. Now even though I do care about Astoria and want to marry her, I enjoyed being with him, but we only get together occasionally. Neither of us want to be together, and it actually started because we were both really stressed and found it helped. So as long as it doesn't interfere with either of our relationships that we're in now, then we're just going to keep getting together, just occasionally though, we don't want a relationship. That will change once we're married.'

'Well I suppose for you it does make sense as it was the way you were raised and it's not against our laws either. If that's how you want to live and it actually might help until you do get marriage, then it's up to you if you want to keep going. But knowing how different relationships are in the magical world is surprising, I like it though because I have thought a certain bloke was hot and sexy, so I wasn't sure why, but it seems to be a natural thing, so I'm learning more about this world. When Charlie mentioned finding a man I figured he was gay, like Dumbledore.'

'You surprise me accepting something that would be so strange for you, because of the way you were raised.'

'True, but I went through some stuff that belonged to my parents. I found my mother's diary and she mentioned that she'd seen a woman while she was married to my father. She wrote how much she loved my father, but the war had her so stressed out that she needed something. She even wrote that she wondered if her husband did anything like that. I have no idea if my dad did or if he had a proper affair with another woman, but mum wrote they were both extremely happy with their life, apart from the war that was going on at the time. That was all written before I was even conceived and after what you just explained I realise it's a natural thing in the magical world. I never found anything after that and I realised it would have been when Dumbledore told them about the prophecy,' both Harry and Draco lapsed into silence because they realised how different their lives were in a lot of ways, being raised completely different from the other. But they also realised they were the same in many ways.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Even though Harry was busy with Wizengamot work, his thoughts kept drifting to what Draco Malfoy said about relationships in the magical world.

'I wonder if that's why I thought some blokes were cute and some girls were pretty, it's part of my magical heritage,' Harry smiled, 'Maybe I'm not meant to end up with a girl, but a bloke,' Harry laughed then sobered, 'Means no kids though, I'll have to work on that, but I have time.'

Harry decided to go out for a while, so he showered changed into some good clothes and found a place to eat that also had a nightclub. So Harry watched the people while he ate, then headed into the other room to listen to the music and watch the people. He got asked to dance and even though Harry still didn't feel comfortable dancing, he did dance with a few women then he danced with a man that asked him and Harry found himself having a great time.

When it was getting late, the man whose name was Theo walked out of the club with Harry then their lips were joined. At first Harry couldn't believe he was kissing a man, but he liked it, so he decided to just go with what he was feeling, and because he was enjoying his time with Theo, he didn't want it to end. They ended up back at Harry place and in Harry's bedroom. He was nervous, only having sex with that one woman at the Hogs Head, so he explained to Theo that he'd never been with a man before.

'We'll take it as slow as you want Harry, but I'm looking forward to having you in my mouth, so let's loose the clothes.'

Harry laughed, he couldn't help himself, so the two men undressed and got into bed. Harry groaned and writhed, fisting the sheets with everything Theo was doing to him. But one thing Harry knew for sure was he liked it. After Theo had kissed, licked, caressed and sucked every part of Harry's body, Harry did the same for Theo and found he never felt as good before as he did right then.

Harry was sitting at the breakfast table with Hermione when an owl flew in and dropped the Daily Prophet in front of Hermione.

'Why do you keep getting that piece of shit?'

'Even though they will lie about certain people, you mostly, it is our countries best source of magical information,' Hermione unrolled the paper, 'Oh shit.'

'Hermione, you don't swear so what are you reading?'

'I haven't read anything yet, just looking at the picture,' Hermione looked up at Harry, 'of you kissing a bloke outside some club.'

Harry grabbed the paper, 'Theo, we met inside, had a few dances then came back here for a while. I kept a silencing charm around my room in case you were home.'

'You had sex with a man?'

'Yeah and I have to tell you Hermione, it was incredible, I never felt anything like it.'

'Okay, but wouldn't that be uncomfortable?'

'More than uncomfortable, at first anyway, then the pleasure takes over and all I felt was him. Do you know they don't have sexual categories in the magical world, like they do in the muggle world?'

'You mean gay or straight?'

'Yeah, Draco explained it to me because I mentioned something about gay and bi, he had no idea what I was talking about.'

'I didn't know that, so if you're not gay or bi then how does it work?'

'All magical people will go with whoever they want, even change from male to female, it's natural. I found out my mother did, with a woman, had a fling.'

'Oh my, your mother slept with another woman, was that before she married your father?'

'No, during, it was the stress of war which I do get since I was stressed all the time, I just didn't think about sex.'

Hermione pulled the paper back to her, 'I suppose I can sort of understand,' Hermione stared down at the paper, 'Harry Potter's new love, oh how sweet Harry, are you in love?'

Harry scowled, 'I hardly know the bloke, we had a good time, that's it.'

'Can I come in?'

'Sure Ron, you don't have to ask,' Harry called but noticed Hermione had turned the paper over, 'Why did you do that?'

'I wasn't sure,' Hermione shrugged.

'If you're talking about the front page of the Daily Prophet, I saw it, we all saw it. You actually shocked Charlie, Harry.'

'What about you?'

'No,' Ron said down, 'A couple of years ago I saw you watching some boys at Hogwarts. At first I wasn't sure why, but I noticed you reacted, sorry,' Ron shrugged, 'That's why you and Ginny wouldn't work, you're more into men than woman.'

'I admit it was good, the best. With that woman I slept with, Kathy, yeah it was good, but nothing like last night. I think you're right, I'm meant to be with a bloke. That should make Ron more secure with our friendship, don't you think Hermione?' Harry smirked making Hermione giggle and Ron scowl, 'Oh come on Ron, you can't deny that you're still suspicious sometimes even after I explained how I feel about Hermione.'

'It's just because you two are so close, makes me wonder why?'

'I think Ron deserves to know Harry, he would understand.'

Harry sighed, 'Okay, if you think about it Ron, you might work it out.'

'That I didn't believe you during the triwizard tournament and left you during the horcrux hunt.'

'Exactly, twice you abandoned me, twice Hermione didn't even though she liked you. I sort of felt that I could only count on Hermione more than I could count on you which made me feel closer to her. It's got nothing to do with romantic feelings.'

'I used to wonder why you forgave me because you don't trust a lot of people and I did betray your trust, in a way.'

'Not trust really, you never told anyone anything I asked you not to, so I knew I could trust you. I just wasn't sure I could be as close to you as I was.'

Someone knocked on the door, 'Are you supposed to have a meeting?' Hermione asked.

'No, I haven't set anything up,' Harry hurried to the door, his eyes widened in surprise, 'Snape.'

'Can I come in Potter?'

'Um, yeah, sure,' Harry moved aside to let Snape in.

'I'm taking Hermione out Harry, we'll be back later.'

'You don't have to go, we can talk in my office.'

'No, it's fine, you two should talk,' Hermione said cautiously, 'I'm glad to see you okay Professor Snape.'

'Thank you Miss granger, Mr Weasley.'

'Professor, we'll see you later Harry.'

Harry waited until his friends left, 'Would you like a cup of tea, or something stronger?'

'Tea would be nice.'

Harry and Snape walked into the kitchen, they remained silent until Harry placed two cups on the table, one in front of Snape. He put milk and sugar on the table as he had no idea how Snape liked his tea.

'This belonged to Lily,' Severus pointed to the milk jug.

'Um, yeah, but how did you know?'

'Your mother loved birds, all types of birds. She had this card collection when she was young. Her parents would buy her a different card every week and Lily would stick it in a book she had. It's a wonder you haven't found that book; she had it when she was at Hogwarts.'

'I haven't had a chance to go through all my parents belongings, most is still stored in boxes, apart from the kitchen stuff and books, the furniture of course is there's.'

'So it wasn't destroyed?'

'No, just a few things, like their bed, my old furniture and the sofa's. I bought all new linen since all theirs was musty.'

'Looking around,' Severus glanced around the living room and kitchen, 'I would say your mother decorated her home, it reminds me of her.'

'You would know more than I would,' Harry chewed his lip, 'You loved her.'

'I did, very much, she was my best friend.'

'Friend?' Harry's brow furrowed, 'I thought it was more.'

'No, I prefer men, but I did not believe your father was right for your mother, it had nothing to do with how I felt about her.'

'Oh, well I had that wrong then. I thought that's why you hated me; I look like the man that married the woman you loved.'

'I do not hate you, I used your father's looks to keep my secret, but I never hated you…Harry.'

'Blimey,' Harry's eyes widened, 'You used my name.'

'Yes, a name that meant a lot to me actually.'

'I'm not sure what you mean?'

'As you know Lily and I were friends, we spent our holidays together. One year I introduced her to my uncle, the only family member I liked actually, and his name was Harry. Your mother and Harry got on the moment they met; he ended up caring very deeply for Lily just as Lily cared for Harry. So when he wrote to me at Hogwarts he also wrote to Lily. That owl statue came from Harry, he sent it to her at Hogwarts. From what I know of your father's family, there was no one called Harry. I believe you were named after my uncle.'

'Oh, I did wonder where my name came from. But I don't know anything about my parents or any other relatives. When I get time I will research my family, but I've been too busy working on Wizengamot laws. But can I ask you something, on a completely different subject?'

'Of course.'

'Your voice, will it ever be the same?'

'With time, Poppy said the venom done a lot of damage, so I have to talk softly for a while.'

'I always liked your voice,' Harry shrugged but he wondered why he had just said that to Snape. He could tell he surprised Snape with that comment. He knew not a lot surprised Snape, but Harry just did. Now he wondered if Snape would ask why he said that?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

'That is the last thing I expected to hear from you, considering how I used to speak to you.'

Harry sighed, 'Even though you had a go at me a lot, and it pissed me off, I used to still like listening to you talk,' Harry shrugged, 'I don't know why, I just liked your voice, so I hope it does get back to normal.'

'Well, you surprised me, but thank you.'

Harry shrugged again, 'Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?'

'The first few weeks I did see you a lot. I even came here the day you cleaned out the house. When Minerva explained that you were taking your seats on the Wizengamot; that surprised me. You never took me as someone that would get involved in how our world is run or our world's laws.'

'I probably wouldn't have until Aberforth explained some things to me, things that was wrong. I wasn't going to live in a world where I was thought of as lower class than others. We're all magical, we should be treated the same, not because of our blood status. When Minerva first explained more laws, I was in shock, so I knew I had to do something. I had hoped that people would listen to me because what I was saying was right, not because of who I am, or how I'm thought of. Look at Hermione, one of the smartest people I know, yet those laws discriminated against her, that was wrong. I know sometimes she puts too much faith in what's written but she does listen to all points of view and takes her time thinking about everything.'

'Yes, she does and those laws were wrong and if you don't know, I am a halfblood, my father was a muggle.'

'Yeah, I know, Tobias Snape, married Eileen Prince, pureblood,' Harry shrugged again.

'I never expected you to know that.'

'You're book, the Halfblood Prince. The moment I said the name Hermione had to do what she does best, research. She found out that your mother won some potions contest, then married a muggle and had you. I was shocked to find out you were a halfblood, but to have a muggle father and only because of what you called my mother that day, mudblood.'

'I'm sure you realise why I said that, especially when I never meant it.'

'Yeah, I know, I would have lashed out as well. Like Sirius told me, fifteen year old boys can be cruel, arrogant and right smart arses.'

'You weren't.'

Harry stared at Snape, 'You used to say I was arrogant.'

'I know, I also know it wasn't true. But you are right; all young boys are usually like that. I even had my time when I was…well, let's just say I wasn't a very nice person. But I think you were the only teenage boy who didn't cause problems, deliberately, you weren't cruel or hurtful.'

'Had a lot of things on my mind.'

'True.'

'You knew my mother, do you think she would have forgiven you?'

'I believe she would have, after she got over her anger with me. But you are a lot like her, stubborn so it would have taken her a long time to forgive me.'

'Even though you didn't like my father, do you think she told him more about your friendship?'

'Eventually, I did see how close they were and I know how Lily thought of relationships. They were becoming serious which means honesty.'

'Like me, honesty and trust, I'm big on both of those.'

'Yes, I did notice, especially with your friends who just left. Naturally boys, friends will fight, you and Mr Weasley did, yet you never did with Miss Granger.'

'Yeah, but we did have a lot of arguments, just no fights. We were explaining to Ron earlier why I am closer to Hermione than Ron. He used to be worried that I felt more for her than I do. I think of Hermione as a sister, that's all.'

'I'm sure he feels more secure now, especially if he read the morning's Prophet.'

Harry blushed as he looked down in his cup, 'Yeah, I wasn't expecting that,' Harry sighed, 'I only found out how this world is to the muggle world, when it comes to sexuality.'

'Ah, how the muggles categorize it.'

'Yeah, Draco explained when he was here for a meeting. He told me about something and I happened to mention bisexuality that's when he explained. But I also found out my mother had a fling with a woman during the first war, all the stress.'

'Yes, that happened quite often during that time.'

'Um, you mentioned that you've watched me, why?'

'Your mother was the main reason. I needed to see how you were coping. But I also did that for me, not just for Lily. When we were close she told me that I would be her children's godfather and that I had to promise to always look out for them. Naturally Black ended up your godfather and he would have done his job if he had been around. I'm not sure who would have won that fight if Lily and I were still friends when you were born. I might have been the first or main godfather, Black might have been the second or the other way around.'

'So you can have two godfather's?'

'Yes, as there are a lot of same sex couples, parents will often name godparents that are together. I'm sure you've thought of the same, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger.'

'Yeah, but since I realise I prefer men it means no children so I don't need to worry about that,' Harry sighed again.

'I know your life has been disruptive, especially during your school years at Hogwarts. Ever since the end of the war you've immersed yourself in our laws. I believe it is time you started to learn about other aspects of the magical world. What I will tell you will probably shock you.'

'I'm not sure what you mean.'

'To be blunt, wizards can get pregnant.'

'What?!' Harry shouted, 'Sorry, but are you serious?'

'Yes, I am. Now of course it does not happen as easily as woman, but yes, men in our world can get pregnant. Men need a course of potions for a month before hand; that will get his body ready.'

'Blimey, so I could still have a family one day.'

'Yes, but I thought you were dating Miss Weasley even though you were with that man last night.'

'When I told the Weasley's that until those laws were changed I wouldn't marry or have kids, Ginny went right off. She was going on about trust; it wasn't that, it was the fact that those laws suited her and not me. She couldn't understand how bias those laws were. I know she doesn't believe she's better than halfbloods or muggleborns, but she just refused to listen to my side. She said we were through, I found out that it didn't worry me at all. Then she turns up and wants us to try again, but then I told her I couldn't trust her. After the fights Ron and I had even though I still trusted him during that time it did make me more cautious. When I found out how the pureblood would take custody of the kids if the marriage fails that's when I knew things had to change. Ginny has a temper, like her mother and even though she said she wouldn't use the pureblood law, if she was angry with me she would have taken my kids, which would have broken me completely.'

'Is that why you and Miss Granger were seen together?'

'We thought by allowing our conversation to be heard that it might get our point across. It did with a lot of people, but with some of the purebloods in our world, they realised that if I never had kids then the name Potter ends with me, Sirius was the last Black so his family has stopped. But I had too; I couldn't have kids just for the sake of keeping my family's line going. As I said, I'm big on trust and honesty.'

'I am the last Prince so I do know how you feel.'

'That sounds like you want kids.'

'Yes, I would like a family now he is gone.'

'I never thought about it until recently, mainly because of him. That's one thing I would like to know about my parents. They had me during the first war, why, was I planned or was I an accident? I know I wouldn't have kids if he was around, yet they did.'

'I know for a fact your mother wanted children, she never intended to work.'

'It had nothing to do with those laws was it, that the pureblood was head of the family?'

'No, it was not, Lily loved children, she wanted a large family. We used to talk about this when we were students; she even said that one of her sons might have the name toby, for my middle name.'

'Yeah, Tobias; so I could have been the eldest of a lot of brothers and sister,' Harry sighed, 'That would have been nice.'

'Yes, being an only child does get lonely. That was part of my reason for joining the death eaters. I wanted to feel like I was part of something, part of a family. I was vulnerable and they took advantage of that.'

'Seeing Lucius Malfoy, yeah, I get that.'

Harry and Severus kept talking; both had been surprised at how well they actually got on. Harry knew more about Severus now and why he acted the way he did. Severus was able to explain to Harry that he always saw a young man that had too much on his shoulders. When Severus was ready to leave Harry followed him to the door.

'What you said before, that it was part to do with my mother and part to do with me, what did you mean?'

'I would rather not say, maybe if we continue to talk then I will explain,' Severus went to move but Harry just stood against the door staring at him. Severus had no idea why but he moved closer until he was gazing down into Harry's upturned face, then he stepped even closer until their bodies were pressed against the other and all they did was continue to stare into each other's eyes.

Harry was panting, his heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest and his blood pulsed, heading south. So even though Harry knew Severus could feel his growing erection, Harry felt the same from Severus. They were pressed so tightly against the other they could feel everything.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Harry found his mouth being devoured by Severus Snape, his tongue twirled and tasted, but Harry gave as good as he got. He couldn't say when they moved or how he even found his way, but they were naked and in His bed. Harry had just enough sense to cast a locking charm on the door before his wand fell to the floor as he found himself pinned beneath Severus.

Ron and Hermione stepped into the house but they couldn't find Harry, so they figured he was out, probably to do with more Wizengamot laws. They wanted to spend more time alone so they headed upstairs to Hermione's bedroom. Which is when they heard Harry.

'Fuck, you're so big, more, give me more,' Harry yelled then groaned loudly.

Ron and Hermione raced passed the door and into Hermione's room, 'Oh merlin,' Ron gapped.

'I really didn't want to hear that.'

'Neither did I, but who do you think he's got in there, that bloke from last night?'

'No idea, maybe,' Hermione stared at her closed door, 'It's definitely a man from what he said,' Hermione blushed and Ron's ears went red.

'Yes, I got that when he said big Hermione; you didn't need to remind me. Are you sure you want to stay here?'

'Last night Harry cast a silencing charm, he must have forgotten or thought we wouldn't be back for a while. Which is a good idea actually,' Hermione pointed her wand at the door then sat down on her bed, she held her hand out to Ron who blushed but took it, then joined her on the bed wondering if there would be more than just sitting and snogging. Ron had already told Hermione that he would never push, it would be her decision when they took their relationship further, now he was wondering and hoping that maybe they were.

Back in the other bedroom Harry was sprawled across the bed on his stomach. He's breathing was laboured and heavy; his heartbeat still going twice as fast as normal, but all he could do was smile at the man beside him.

'What are you grinning at Potter?'

Harry chuckled, 'I have no idea Snape, I really don't, but I feel like shouting. What in the name of merlin just happened?'

'You do realise how utterly stupid that question is.'

Harry slapped Severus' muscly arm, 'Stop being a smart arse Severus. I knew I had a thing for you, I've known for a while, but I never figured anything would come of it. I know I wouldn't have said anything thinking you'd ridicule me or something.'

'I would never do that, but you got your answer to that question you asked earlier.'

Harry turned on his side, his head resting on his elbow, 'So you had a thing for me, that's why you've been watching me?'

'Yes, like you, I would not have brought it up, but you just stood there, when your tongue licked your bottom lip, I just had to kiss you.'

'I'm glad you did,' Harry ran his finger along Severus jaw, 'So…' Harry hesitated before looking up.

'So…are you trying to find some Gryffindor courage to ask if we are going to see each other again?'

Harry grinned, 'Yes, normally I could say something like that easily enough, but with you, I don't know, it's so hard to read you.'

'We will see each other…unless,' Severus pinched Harry's nipple, 'you wish to see other men, then we will not see each other. I do not like to share what is mine.'

Harry smiled, 'Then we're together, I'm yours and you're mine. So would you like to stay for dinner?'

'Yes, then we could return to your bed.'

'I hope we do,' Harry kissed Severus then both men headed into the bathroom. Even though they planned to have a quick shower, they ended up making love again.

Harry was gathering everything together to make dinner when Severus stepped up behind him, pressed his body against his young lover.

Hhmmm, Sev, if you keep doing that I'm not going to be able to concentrate on cooking.'

'I'm sure I can assist by keeping your mind on what you are doing and not what you want,' Severus kissed Harry's neck making him groan again.

Ron and Hermione stepped out of the room, they couldn't hear anything so they went down the stairs. The moment they stepped into the kitchen both froze at the sight before them. Harry sitting on the kitchen bench, his legs and arms wrapped around Severus Snape and they were snogging, passionately.

Harry and Severus broke apart when they heard a small cough, 'Didn't know you two were back, we were just getting dinner started.'

'I didn't know you could cook when you were like that,' Hermione blushed.

'Well, Sev distracted me,' Harry kissed Severus again before he hoped down, 'Pour us a drink Hermione, Sev would what you like?'

'White wine if you have it.'

'Yep,' Harry nodded to Hermione who was still staring, Ron was bright red and looking anywhere but at Harry and Severus, 'We're dating.'

'I believe it is more than just dating Harry.'

'Okay, we're together, in every way,' Harry smirked then went back to preparing dinner.

Hermione poured everyone wine, 'Thank you Miss Granger. I hear you've helped Harry with some of the changes to our laws. He has been filling me in.'

Harry burst out laughing but he kept his back to everyone, 'What are you laughing at Harry?' Ron asked.

'Nothing, nothing, it's all good,' Harry turned just to see Severus turn his face away, a smile on his lips.

'Sometimes you and Hermione talk and I have no idea what you're talking about, now your laughing at nothing, or did it go right over my head again?'

'I believe you missed it Mr Weasley. I said Harry has been filling me in,' Severus smirked as Harry laughed again, but Ron's ears were bright red, 'He got it the second time.'

'Sometimes Ron needs a second time.'

'Oi,' Ron glared, 'Just keep those comments to the privacy of your room, I do not want to know.'

'I never meant to laugh, it just happened,' Harry went about cooking dinner but he kept glancing at Severus who was watching him, his eyes moving up and down which made Harry's body react, 'How am I supposed to concentrate?'

'Don't look my way.'

'Impossible,' Harry groaned loudly before finishing up dinner. He loaded up four plates then levitated them to the table.

'You cook better than you make potions.'

'I would probably do okay in potions if you didn't keep snarling at me, you bat.'

'Harry,' Hermione squeaked.

'I'm his boyfriend, I'm allowed to call him whatever I want, right Sev?'

'Partner, not boyfriend, but otherwise, yes, you can. Bat was a favourite amongst the students.'

'Fred and George told me, when I heard it I collapsed onto the floor in their bedroom.'

'And what were you doing in their bedroom?'

Harry grinned, 'Talking, planning, working. I gave them the triwizard money so they kept asking me if I had any idea's for jokes. I said as long as we get the Slytherin's, I don't care what they come up with. Fred said does that include daddy Slytherin, George said the dungeon bat.'

'Daddy Slytherin, I have never heard that one before.'

'Well, Lee kept saying daddy death eater since most wouldn't say Voldemort's name. Fred and George came up with daddy Slytherin,' Harry shrugged, 'You did favour your snakes.'

'I am a Slytherin, naturally I favour my snakes, now I favour yours.'

Harry grinned then as he stared at Severus he started to hiss, he's grin got bigger when Severus's eyes dilated.

'Speaking to snakes isn't the only thing parsletongue is good for, I like it.'

Hermione and Ron had to keep their eyes averted from Harry and Snape. They were worried they might do more than stare and neither of them were ready to see anything that goes on between the two men sitting at the table.

'I've been thinking of getting a pet…snake.'

'Now you don't have to, as long as you look after it.'

'I plan to, it felt good holding it.'

'Um, Harry, did you want me to come with you tomorrow to your next meeting?'

'No, I can do this one alone Hermione, you spend some time with Ron. It won't be long anyway, I already know they'll support me. His wife told me the night of the ball that anyone that could sing like I did proves I have a beautiful soul,' Harry shrugged.

'Yes, your song was very…moving, you have talent Potter.'

'I'm only just realising that I do in many things,' Harry smiled at Severus as he licked his lips then slowly put some food into his mouth. He couldn't look away from those eyes and he remembered how those eyes looked at him while he had been sitting on Severus, riding him. Those dark orbs blazed with lust and desire, desire for him.

Severus smirked as he watched Harry almost making love to his food, he was thankful to be wearing robes now they were not alone. He came here to speak with the young man but never in a million years would he have believed Harry would want him just as much as he wanted Harry. Maybe today is the turning point in their lives, the one where the two man finally got what they wanted.

Hermione and Ron kept their eyes averted but they had seen enough and heard enough to know that Harry wasn't just having a fling with Snape, they could tell that Harry had deep feelings for their former Professor. They could also tell that Snape felt a lot for Harry. Even though this had been a surprise for both of them they were happy for their friend, he had found the one he was meant to be with. Neither of them would be surprised to hear about a marriage in the near future and neither of them would be surprised to hear about children. It was written on their faces, these two men would be together, forever.

The end:

I wish to thank everyone for reading, and hope I can continue to bring interesting stories for the fans of fanfiction.


End file.
